Burn
by WallyIsAwsome26
Summary: Fiurri was traded as a slave to the Triceratons by her own brother for his own proffit. She meet the turtles and work together to escape.Betrayed and filled with anger,will a new life on earth be what she really needs to finaly let old wounds heal?Raph/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am going through a really big TMNT craze and felt the need to write something about it. This take place in season 2 episode 3:"Turtles in space The Big House" of the 2003 series. (My fav of all the series) And the girls name is pronounced : Fee-yor-ee. She's very well thought out. I have a lot planed for her! ****J**** I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this, but I'll try to as much as possible.**

I awoke to darkness. I had no idea where I was or how I came to be here. As my eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light in the small room I was in I sat up, and soon realized that both my hand were cuffed together very tightly with over-sized, high-tech shackles the engulfed both my hands and about ¾ of my forearm. I couldn't move my hands at all. What in the starts happened to me? The last thing I remember is speaking with my brother- My brother! Where is he! He has something to do with this, I just know it. I need to figure out where I am, but I need to get these cuffs off first. I tried to use my strength to break free of my binds, only to scream in pain as it sent an electrical shock threw my body. The minute I stop struggling, so did the current. What's going on? I asked myself as I stood on my feet. The door on the other side of the room made a beeping sound right before it slid open letting in a large amount of bright light, causing me to wince. My sight adjusted quickly enough. There in the doorway, silhouetted buy the light from outside, stood a very tall, very ugly three horned Triceraton. "Move out! Meal time!" It shouted angrily and very demandingly. But I could not understand him. I have never heard the langue he was speaking before. I let out a snarl and did not move. When I did not respond to him he started stomping toward me through the door. Without a second thought I charged at him full speed, slamming my gaudy bindings on the side of his face. Forcing my way past him as he fell to the ground I darted out the door and made my way as fast as I could down the grey tiled hallway.

The doors to the turtle's cell opened and them along with the other prisoner started falling out. "Move it out! Chow time!" one of the guards shouted as pointed them in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Finally! I'm so hungry I can't think straight!" said Mikey.

"And here I thought you were just born that way," teased Raph as they walk down the hall.

"Oohh!… A wise guy!- Oof!" Mikey was interrupted as he bumped into a big, pinkish, scary thing with scales and spikes on its arms. "Heh..heh…Oops?"

The pink blob growled, "Nobody touches Rynok!" It raised its hand ready to strike. Raph was about to clobber it when…..

"GRAH!" Out of nowhere there was loud thud and "Rynok" toppled forward to the ground. The four mutant turtle looked up from the unconscious pink ogre on the ground. There stood a girl with the darkest hair any of them had ever seen eye that shinned like emeralds. She was out of breath, panting, and did NOT have a happy look on her face.

"Genda! Narvor ine chue!" She shouted at them. They all looked at eachother as if to silently ask,'Did you get any of that?'

"Uhhh… I'm sorry…_WHAT_?" Donny spoke up.

"Is she speaking Spanish or something?" Mikey asked as he scratched his head.

"Doubtful", said their fearless leader. "Most likely an alien langue. Right Don?"

"It's defiantly nothing I've never heard on earth…."

Rynok began to twitch on the ground and started to groan. The dark haired girl kicked him in the face, silencing him once again."Gounga!"

Raph smirked, "Well, I like her. Think she'll kick Mikey if I ask?"

"Hey!" the orange ninja retorted.

"Noutiee…" The green eyed girl sighed and calmly stepped over the pink blob on the ground and walked toward them. She stopped right in front of Raphael. "Nouskae conga viean."

"Uhhh…. Look lady, I can't understand what you're-Hmph!" Raph was cut off by the girl pressing her lips against his. After 5 seconds Raphs brain caught up to what was going on and jumped back "Nyah!" he gasped as he stumbled back covering his mouth with his hand. "Wha-What the shell!"

"Uhh….Looks like she likes you too, Raphie." Michelangelo stated dumfounded.

Before Raph could retort back at Mikey, they heard loud footsteps and shouting, "There she is!" They turned to see a group of Triceraton guards storming to them. One of them took out his key card and pressed the red button on it.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The girl scream as her cuffs shocked her. She faltered and slouched over when the shocks stopped.

"Did you really think you could escape!" One of them shouted, "Take her to solitary!"

The other two guards grabbed her by both of her shoulders. "Unhand me!" She screamed, "I demand to speak to your prime leader!"

"She can speak English now?"Mikey asked very confused.

"Amazing! She learnt an entire langue just threw lip contact!" Donny said excitedly.

"You are in no position to make demands, little girl!" The three horn replied angrily.

"Little girl!" she snarled angrily, "Do you have any idea who I am! I am Princess Fiurri, daughter of the emperor of the Fironite empire! My father!-"

"Is no longer the ruler of that pathetic planet!" Her rant was cut off.

Fiurris eyes widened, "What are you talking about!"

"You were traded buy your brother, the new emperor, in exchange for a large amount of Triceraton gold. You belong to the Triceraton republic now!" The Triceraton boasted in a loud but smug voice. "Now, take her to solitary!"

She couldn't move. The shock of what she was just told was paralyzing her, she was so angry she wanted to kill them all, but she was so filled with sorrow she couldn't find the strength to fight back as the three horned goons dragged her back through the halls of her new prison.

"Grrr… "Raph growled as he started toward the Triceraton jerks. He wanted nothing more than to bash all their skulls in, but Mister Fearless Leader stopped him by holding him back."Raph don't. We need to keep a low profile here."

"What are you four doing! Would you like to join her!"

Man is his voice annoying….

"Heh, No no! That's fine we were just leaving." Donnie said nervously as he started to heard his brother to the cafeteria.

It's been a about an hour sense I was thrown into yet another small dark room, but the one was even smaller, it looked and smelled like something big and ugly died in here, and it was ever darker. I've had some time to get my head on straight. The news of my brothers' betrayal sent threw a shock, but I'm over it now. Instead of feeling sorry for myself I've decided that I'm going tear apart this empire, one Triceraton head at a time. Then, I'm going after my brother. However, I can't do anything until I get out of here and get these cuffs off. The door to my new cell opened and a guard threw in another prisoner and shut the door as quickly as it was opened. Why do they call it solitary if they're going to put more than one person the same room.

"Stupid, brainless, three horned son of a ….." My new cell mate is one of the four shelled ones from earlier.

"Are you injured?" I asked him.

He turned to looked at me and backed up with a startled look on his face. After I got a closer look at him I realized that he was one that wore red and had the pretty golden eyes.

'_Great', _Raph thought, _'Of all the places they could put me, I get stuck with Ms. Kissy face here… Well, I don't have time for 7 minutes heaven. Me and my bros gotta get outta here. '_

"I apologize…" She suddenly said, pull Raph out of his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"I apologize if my actions earlier offended you. I was desperate, I couldn't understand what anyone around me was saying. Where I come from, lip contact simply means the exchange of information, but I now realize that it could've meant something offensive where you are from…. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It was either you or one of the guards. You seemed like the better choice," She then bowed as a sign of sincerity.

Okay, maybe this chick wasn't all bad. Raph rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Look, don't worry about it…..I wasn't _offended_. Just surprised, is all."

Fiurri raised her head and sighed in relief, "Good. The last thing I need is to make more enemies…" her eyes traveled downward to the cuffs of her hands.

"What did you say your name was?" Raph asked.

"Fiurri."

"Fiurri…. I'm Raphael. Nice to meet ya."

She smiled, "Likewise."

"Why do they got ya chained up so tight? From what I've seen, you're the only one with cuffs like that."

"They are….what's the word?...Afraid of me."

"Afraid? Of you?" Raph didn't know what to think of that. Compared to the 6 1/2 foot tall Triceratons, this girl was tiny. She only a few inches shorter than himself.

"Yes. My people are, how do you say, very strong. The Triceraton republic has feared us for a very long time. If it wasn't for these things," she raised her cuffed arms, "keeping me at 1/3 strength and draining my energy, I'd be out of here buy now."

Raph stepped closer to get a better look, "Man… I with Donnie was here. He could probably figure out a way to get these off of you."

"Donnie…?"

"My brother. He's good with this techno stuff. Me? I'm not much help…. Have ya tried smashing it on the ground?"

"Yes…."She answered sadly, "Multiple times…"

"Yeah, I thought so…" Raph sighed. He wish he could do more to help, but the fact of the matter was unless it involve hitting something or beating someone up, he was pretty much useless.

"So….. are they all your brothers? The others that where with you?"

"Yep. Can't ya see the family resemblance?"He replied half jokingly.

Fiurri let out a small giggle, "Yes. I suppose that was a dumb question. They seemed nice…."

"Something tells me you'll get to meet them soon. We're bustin' outta here, the plan is already in motion. Just a matter of time…" Raph had this all knowing smirk on his face, like was cheating at a poker game and he knew he couldn't lose.

"So you meant to get thrown in here? It's all part of you and your brothers' plan?"

"Well…Uhhh…No. But it's just a minor setback. They'll be here to spring me any minute now and then we're outta here."

"How do you know they won't just leave without you?"

Raph was shocked to say the least. She said that as if it was normal… As it was an everyday thing that family would just turn their backs on one of their own. It really ticked him off that she would even suggest that his brothers would do that. "What do ya mean 'Leave me here?'" He snarled, "They're my brothers. They would never just leave fam!-" Raph stopped mid sentence at the sad look on her face. He then remembered what the guard had said to her about how she got here. He felt like such an ass. He wasn't sure what to say, so all he could think to say was, "Sorry…. I-I didn't mean-"

"No, Don't be. I'm the one who is sorry…"

Raph opened his mouth to say something else when they heard voices from outside the door, "…exactly katanas, but…"

Raph smirked, "That's them." He pounded his fist of the cell door and stepped back. Within seconds it slid open and there stood the other three turtles. "What took you guys so long?" Raph asked casually.

"Something came up," Mikey answered rubbing his stomach, "Actually, a lot of something came up…."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Leo waved it off. He was right, Raph didn't wanna know.

"Did you bring me a weapon at least?"

With a smile on his face Leo handed his brother a pair of spoons and shrugged. That smug little…. As his brothers started to walk way Raph turned back to the small dark room. "Wait a minute guys." His brothers stopped. "What is it Raph?" Leo asked.

"Hey Fiurri," Raph called to the empty doorway, "You comin' or what?"

The three other turtles watch curiously as a figure stepped out of the room cautiously.

"Hey!" Mikey shouted happily, "It's Raphs new girlfriend, guys!"

Raph smacked him upside the head, "Shut up, Mikey!"

"Is it… Really alright if I come with you?"

"I see no reason why not," said Donnie.

Mikey chimed in, "Yeah, we can't just leave her here." The purple and the orange wearing turtles looked at their big brother Leo. Leo paused for a second the spoke, "Alright, She can come. Lets hurry, we can get through the drainage system this way."

After a trek through the drainage system we found a trap door that opened to the outside court yard. We quickly and quietly made our way over to the outer wall. "Congratulations guys," Donnie smiled, "Looks like we just made early release." The feeling of relief as short lived. I winced as a bright light was shinned in our faces. We all turned our heads to see a small army of Triceraton solders. "Subdue the prisoners!" The leader shouted to one of his subordinates. The underling pressed the red button, at first I braced myself for the shock but when it didn't come I remembered that the blue tattoo like thing on my shoulder fell off earlier. I couldn't help but smirk. My new friends had the same expression on their faces as well. "This is going to be fun…." I murmured to myself before running at the solders and mid-air spin kicking two of them in the face. The other four must have had them same idea because they started fighting too, and very well I might add. I heard multiple taunts and trash talk come from my new partners in crimes mouths as we continued to fight and cripple their forces. I was surprised at how calm they were, they must be very experienced warriors. Everything was going wonderfully … until reinforcements arrived, forcing us into a corner. Leo clenched his fist, "If we go down, we're taking a piece of them with us!" I couldn't said it better myself. I'll be damned if I got down without a fight. All five of us charged forward. I was only able dodge some of the energy blasts before I finally took a direct hit and blacked out.

**Please review so I'll have motivation! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! New chapter is up. It's a little shorter than the last one, but I really wanted to post this. I'm not very good at fight scenes, I hope to get better as the story goes on. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it none the less!****J**

**On a different note: What do you think about the new TMNT series coming out soon? I must say I have very mixed feelings about it. I mean, I'm happy that TMNT isn't falling into the dark abyss of forgotten awsomeness, but at the same time I'm worried that their going to butcher it! . They're changing a lot of stuff and it's making me really uneasy…. The first thing is the animation: I'm not a big fan of CGI. I think if they wanted to use CGI they should've used a similar style to the 2007 movie. It was CG, but it was good CG and it reflected the atmosphere of the movie very well. #2 is: The weapon switches. Don and Mikey are getting new weapons, which I think is totally unnecessary. Not all four of them need bladed weapons. But I guess it's not that bad considering they got new weapons in season 5 of the '03 series. #3 is: April is 16.… Okay, I can understand why they would want a female character the same age as them in the series, I mean, They could've brought back Venus from the '97 TV series but that would've been really weird. I just really hope that the change in her age won't effect her personality. But, there is something I'm completely happy with about this series: The voice actor choices are awesome! Greg Cipes for Mikey? Hecks yes! They even have a voice from the 80s cartoon voicing Don, and Leo is that guy from American Pie so no matter what he says, My mind will probably go to "This one time, at band camp…" XD Well, I'll stop ranting now and let you read. **

**One more thing; DOES THE GAB IN DONS TEETH BUG THE CRAP OUTTA ANYONE ELSE?**

"_Your stance and balance are getting sloppy," My father, Emperor Kovu of the Pironite empire told me as he landed one last blow. Sending me flying backwards and landing flat on my back. I slammed my fist on the hard stone floor of our palaces training room._

"_Curses!" I spat out, "This is hopeless! I'll never be able to beat you. I don't know why I even try anymore." I was so furious at myself for being caught off guard so easily, but father just gave me a warm smile and calmly said, "I think that is enough training for the day," He held out his hand to help me up. I ignored it, still angry and embarrassed at my easy defeat , I stood up by myself and dusted my cloths off. I heard him chuckle lightly, which didn't help. _

"_Quit laughing! Its not funny!" I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment._

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry… But I just can't help but think how adorable you are when you pout."_

"_Grrr…" Why does he insist on saying such embarrassing things? Is it really necessary? He smiled that smile again, "Come. Let us go to the balcony."_

_That's right. You change the subject before I really get mad. With only a slight scowl on my face, I followed him out of the training hall and up the stares to our usual spot on the high towers balcony. The red sun that filled our skies with burning light was starting to set over our kingdoms horizon. We watched the scenery for a few short moments until Father broke the silence._

"_Something has been troubling you." It wasn't spoken as a question. Which means that he already knows the answer. I sighed._

"_Brother hates me…" I stated._

_He paused for a moment, contemplating how to answer._

"_You're bother….. Is going through a very difficult time right now. He has many demons in which he has not faced yet. Weather he overcomes them or not, will rely on his inner strength and nothing more. He does not know how to deal with your mothers situation. So he is taking his frustration out on you."_

"_I wouldn't blame him if he did hate me…. Its my fault she's sick."_

"_Now, who ever said that it was your fault?"_

_I stared at my feet. "Everyone." _

_My father didn't say anything for a moment, he simply turned his gaze to the sunset once again. "Fiurri," his voice was so soft. "Let me tell you something father told me when I was about your age." _

_I looked up at him. He was so much taller than I, a good 3 feet at the very least. His broad shoulders made him even more intimidating, but he was never scary in my eyes. I had been witness to too many of his acts of kindness to ever be scared of him. _

"_In our lives," he began, "We face many obstacles. Some will be larger than others, and some may even test your very soul and heart. But, this is something I want you to always remember…" He kneeled down in front of me so we where at eye level, "What doesn't end you, will only give you strength. Do you understand, my beloved daughter?"_

_I though for a moment. "I…. I think so, Father."_

_He smiled, "Good. Now I need you to do something for me…."_

"_Yes father, What is it?"_

"_I need you to wake up now…"_

"_Wake up? What do you mean? I'm already awake."_

"_Wake up…. "_

"_But father, I-"_

_Wake up…..Wake up…._

"Wake up, off worlder scum!"

My eyes shot open as a jolt went threw my body. I looked around and saw that I was in an transportation ship of some kind. I saw Triceraton guards all around me, but my new shell backed friends were nowhere to me seen. The guard that woke me up glared at me with that ugly mug of his. "Nice of you to join us. Sorry I had to wake you up, but thought you might want to be conscious for your own demise." He gave a snort and said, "Welcome to the games."

With that, the door to the ship we were in opened and I was herded off the ship and to another larger door. Before the door that lead to the new unknown opened she turned to the guard and asked, "Where are the other four that were with me?"

"You'll see them again soon enough," The entrance began to slide open, "IF you can survive past the first round!"

I was then shoved forward with the way I can shutting behind me quickly. As I looked around I had to wonder what form of Hell had I just been sent to. I saw many different warriors, some were of races I've heard of and others where a mystery to me. They were all fighting one another, with crazed looks in their eyes like animals. Their were no teams, from what I could tell it was a free for all, everyone against everyone. And what made it really sick? We were surrounded by an audience of millions, all cheering this on, as if they really wanted to see blood shed. I honestly would not be surprised if that was the case. This is what the Triceratons call 'games'? This was no game, this was just barbaric. Warriors should not be made to fight each other, not like this. Not just for sick entertainment purposes.

"Would you look at this folks! Looks like we have a player coming in late in todays games!" A very loud and rather annoying voice said over the speakers. "Tell me Razz, what info do we have on this newcomer?"

"Well Zed, according to the info I've just been given, The dark hair newcomer is… a Pironian! And it says here that she's the princess of the empire!"

"Amazing! We've never had a Pironian before, let alone a princess! This should be exciting! From what I here, Pironians are a tough warrior race!"

"That's right Zed, its said that one Pironian has the strength of 15 Triceratons!"

As soon as stupid and ignorant were done talking I was already being charged at by the other gladiators. I still had these stupid cuffs on that were weighing me down, making me move way slower than how I usually move. They only thing I could do at first was dodge and counter with my feet. I got a few lucky shots in, but wasn't nearly enough. So this what it feels like to be completely drained of all your energy. This hopeless. Why am I even trying?

_In our lives, we face many obstacles. _

Is this what you meant father? I understand now. This is just another one of those obstacles you told me about years ago. My live is far from over, I just need to make it threw this. What does end me, will only make me stronger.

"It looks like the princess is having some problems down there, eh Zed?"

"It might have something to do with those energy restriction cuff she has on, Razz. I don't think we'll be able to see what she's really made of as long as she has them on."

The crowd started boo-ing at that last statement.

"Looks like the audience wan to see more action!"

"Hold on Razz, They might get too! I just received word from the games comity and they said they'll take off the first layer of the cuffs, which if I'm not mistaken, will give princess movement of her arms and only keep her at half strength."

"Wow! This should really stir things up! Zed, do you think we'll get to see some of that legendary Pironian fire power?"

"I don't know Razz, lets watch and find out!"

I felt a large amount of weight drop from around my wrist to the ground. After what felt like fever I could finally see and move my hands again, and I could stretch my arms out once again too. There were still silver looking bands on my wrist, but looked more like wrist guards than actual cuffs. I could already feel my strength coming back to me, it felt wonderful. One of my opponents charged from behind me, aiming to take my head with that giant ax of his. I dodged his swing by jumping into the air and doing a back flip, landing behind him. I back spin kicked him as hard as a could, sending him and 2 others in my line of fire flying toward the arena wall that was a good 10 yards away, leaving a crater in said wall. They didn't get back up. '_Three down five to go…. '_

Three more ran at me from three different directions. The one that got to me first had a staff weapon, taking it from his hands and knocking him out with it was easy enough. Now I had a weapon. A weapon I'm not very skilled with, but a weapon none the less. The next two were easily taken out with a quick double leg kick to their heads. The last one came at me at the same time also. He had a sword, he was fast too. I evaded the first two swings, but I wasn't completely fast enough for the third one. It grazed my cheek, leaving a nasty bleeding cut. I tried to block the next blow with my staff only have it sliced in half. Well, so much for that weapon. I tossed the now useless pieces of wood aside and struck him with my bear fist with all my strength, causing him to stumble back wards, leaving an opening for me to take his sword, elbow him in the stomach, and finally making him lose consciousness by back fisting him in the face. The fight was over. The crowd cheered for me, but I could only feel sick to my stomach at the sound of their roaring voices.

Much to my annoyance, the announcers started talking again. "That was amazing! Not only did she defeat all of the gladiators single handedly, it looks like she didn't even break a sweat!"

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again real soon, Razz."

"You can say that again, Zed!"

The ground under my feet shook, I lost my balance and feel through the trap door that opened without warning. As I fell, I braced myself for a painful landing on a hard floor, but it never came. I landed something soft and cushioned.

"Fiurri!"

I heard a femiliar voice call my name. I opened my eyes and sat up, I was in a new room, one with practice dummies and weapon racks. The others here with me must be other gladiators. I turned my gaze and saw my for turtle friends at the edge of the hay pit I was in. Raphael held out his hand to help me out, "You okay?"

I brushed the stray pieces of hay off of my cloths, "Yes, I'm alright."

"You where amazing!" Michelangelo screamed, making me jump. "You kicked major shell out there!"

"I agree." Donatello smiled.

"If that's how you fight at only half strength," Leonardo chimed in, "I'd love to see you fight at 100%."

"I uhh…Thank you." I haven't been complemented like this in a long time… It made me really happy. "Where are we?" I asked them.

"We're in the holding place where they keep us gladiators," Don explained.

"Outta one prison, and into another." Raph crossed his arms.

"Come eat, Gladiator slime!" A rather short and very fat Triceraton shouted from across the room.

"The warden?"

"Yeah….. You'll never guess what him name is. Gruel! Heh Heh!" Mikey laughed.

I took a good look at him as we walked to the meal line, he snorted as he scooped the yellow slop and picked at his teeth with the false horn from his head.

"It suits him…"

When it came to our turn, he tapped Dons tray with his ladle, "Aww… Lookie there, there's no more food…. Move along!"

I wish I could've knocked his lights out, right then and there, but instead we calmly walked away and sat at one of the many tables. Mikeys stomach growled, "Aww man… I'm so hungry even that yellow slop looked good!"

The Triceraton gladiator sitting next to Leo tool half of his own portion and put it on Leos tray, "Eat. You will need you strength." The others followed his example, giving each of us a share of their slop as Mikey called it.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mikey was already shoveling as much as food as possible into his mouth, not even bothering to use a spoon. I murmured a quick thank you and started shoveling too. (but I used a spoon). This stuff didn't taste all that bad actually, but then again, I might only think that because I can't remember the last time I got to eat anything. I found myself internally agreeing with Michelangelo; seconds WOULD be nice.

**Sooo…..Tell me what you thought in a review! I would appreciate it!**

**Don't worry the story line will pick up soon in later chapters. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! New chapter! Yay! Though I'm afraid this one isn't very eventful…..Sorry. But in the next chapter we will finally say good bye to this Turtles in Space nonsense and get back to earth! WOOO! This sage is a little annoying to write, but it's where I decided Fiurri would come in so I have to write it. I'm supper excited to be done with this so I can move on to the rest of season 2 and get to the good stuff! You get to have a taste of Fiurris' bad side in this chapter. It was fun to write. :3 **

**I'd like to thank all who reviewed on the last two chapters. Remember, Reviews motivate me! And to all of you who said that Fiurri is kinnda like Starfire from Teen Titians, I thought you guys should know that when I created her TT was playing on my TV. XP Oh, and another thing, the word program on my computer is Bi-polar. It corrects words I don't even tell it to! I had to change the word Triceratops back to Triceratons like 8 times! So, if there's a name or a word that doesn't look right, please tell so I can go back and fix it.**

**Also, In my last update I talked about the new TMNT series coming out. Well, a question popped into my head this morning: If April is 16, how old is Casey? Is he even IN this series? I can't find anything about him! If any of you guys know something, help me out here!**

**On a completely different note, I was supper happy last Saturday. Why? Cuz new eps of Young Justice finally started airing again! **

**Okay, I'm done. Please enjoy!**

"Ready yourselves, Gladiator slime!" Gruel bellowed as we gladiators stood on the raising platform, preparing for tonight's games at the Tri-Spots Arena. All of the contenders where putting on armor and preparing their weapons, where as the five of us, had nothing.

"Hey Gruel, how bout some weapons over here!" Raphael shouted.

"Weapons? Why prolong the inevitable?" he scoffed as he picked his teeth with that false horn of his, "Soon you'll be put out of MY misery. Heh! Heh! Heh!"

As the platform rose to the surface Traximous, possibly the only Triceraton in existence that has any sense of dignity and respect, took out the bundle of cloth he was carrying, "I still have some friends in the armed forces. I was able to get you these." He unwrapped the cloth and revealed four different types of weapons. Two bladed, two not bladed.

"All right! Our weapons!"

All of the turtles gave cheers of joy at their reunion with their weapons. Mikey cradled his like an infant. "Daddy missed you, Did you miss Daddy!"

Traximious turned to me, "I was able to get these for you as well, I apologize if they are a little …inconvenient." He hand me a weapon set of two. They were bladed and circler, a type of throwing weapon use for long and short distance combat.

I smiled at him, " They're perfect. Thank you."

"We gladiators look after our own," he smiled back.

"Look alive, everyone," Leo said as he unsheathed his swords. We reached the surface and the audience we wend crazy with cheers and chants.

"My fellow Tricerians!" The oh so beloved prime leader addressed the crowd, "I am proud to stand here today as your Prime Leader, and I am proud to give to you this day of Games!"

And the crowd goes wild.

"Tonight will be a special event: All the gladiators vs. the four shell backed off worlders and the warrior princess of the Pironite empire! A fight to the death!" He then turned to say something to the robot, who I assumed was Professor Honeycut. The scientist Donatello told me about. He's their only chance of escape, and mine too.

The crowd continued to cheer as we began to be surrounded by our declared opponents. Traximous was closing in on Mikey fast, preparing to strike. I was about go to his aid when Traximous did something that no one expected: he threw his weapon to the ground, earning gasps from the on lookers in the stands. The others soon followed his example.

"We will not fight!" My new favorite Triceraton yelled. "We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader! His time is at an end!"

"What? Guards, Sees them!" The Prime Leader ordered. Multiple armed guards immediately charged after Traximous and the rest of the gladiators the refused to fight, shooting at them with their blasters. They where backed into a corner and before we could do anything to help, The steel door closed down, separating them from the five of us.

"Tricerians!" the Prime Leader spoke again, "I give you: The Triceraton All-Star Warriors!"

Another one of the arena door opened, out stepped five Triceraton warriors, each wearing various types of armor. The battle bell rang, they charged, so did we. The one that came after me had a chained weapon with a metal ball attached to both sides. He swung in an attempt to trip me, but was able to jump and evade it. Triceratons are big and powerful, there's no doubt about that, but they are by no means fast. I ran quickly and swiftly towards him and attempted to land a final bow with my gifts Traximous gave me. However, the All-Star gladiator blocked my attack with his chain, barely keeping my blades from reaching his face. I stayed there and held my ground, thinking I might be able to over power him. The sound of metal scrapping against metal proved otherwise. I kicked off his chest with both my legs, flipped in the air, and landed a good distance away from him. Before he could act and attack again, I hurled my blades at him, they both hit the armor platting on his chest, sending him falling backwards and knowing the breath out of him. The others where able to defeat their opponents with just as much if not more ease. I recovered my weapons and stood next to my fellow victors.

The crowd cheered for us as their Leader sat in his chair, fuming at his All-Stars humiliating defeat. He raised his hand, and with no surprise, gave our lives the thumbs down. The audience gasped and began to chant. _"LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!"_

"I don't think he's going to let us live!" Don turned to us.

Raph scowled, "Then lets not leave it up to him!"

We looked up as the execution cruisers hovered over us.

"Mikey, how about a little sling shot action?" Donatello asked smugly.

Mikey smiled and nodded, "Got Cha'!"

With a little help from Raphael they used Michelangelos' Nun chucks to send their purple masked brother into the air and landing on one of the cruisers. He threw its pilot out of the vehicle and took his place in the pilots seat. We all hopped on and Don attempted to fly us out of there, only to be shot down. We were able to jump of before it crashed into the wall. I soon realized that we landed on the Prime Leader attendance balcony. We were surrounded only seconds later, there was no where we could run. I looked over at the Leader and got and idea. I put one of my blades to his throat, "Drop your weapons or his head rolls across the area!" I ordered them.

"Y-you'll never make it out of here alive! You be shot down like dogs!"

"Zip it wind bag, you're our ticket outta here!"

"Man, I sure hope they're all fond of the Xandremon guy," Mikey gulped as the guards still closed in on us, "Really really fond!"

Raphael followed my example of and put his dagger like blade to the their leader neck as well, "Drop the hardware or your Prime Leader's lizard cutlets!"

"Do…Do as he says," Xandermon ordered his men, and like the blind loyal dog they were, they obeyed. They dropped their blasters and slowly backed off. Leo, Don, and Mikey quickly grabbed them from the ground.

"So what do we do now, fearless leader?" Raph asked as Leo handed him a blaster.

"I don't know!" Leo paced. "I can't think with all that racket over head!"

The "racket" he was referring to were those stupid announcers, they hadn't shut up for the past 20 minutes. You'd think they'd be a little more worried with their leader being taken hostage. Raph soon fixed that problem buy shooting giant screens in the middle of the arena, the source of the irritating chatter that makes me want to stab my own eardrums out. "That help?"

"Actually, yes. Okay , let's try this: Professor Honeycut, take us to your lab. Prime Leader, you're coming with us," Leo turned to address the troops, "Everyone else stay put and don't move a mussel!" We all backed away into the hallway leading out of the arena. They must not have taken Leo's order too seriously, because with every step we took back they took one forward. We kept this up until we where at the end of the hall way behind a wall and they had reclaimed their guns and where now shooting at us. Again.

"Call off your goons," Raph ordered the Prim Leader. "Now!"

After being pushed into open fire he was happy to comply, "Hold your fire! And fall back!"

"Witch way to your lab?" I asked the Professor.

"Well actually there are several routs. The Triceraton home world with it complex system of interconnected asteroid cities is a bit of a maze really."

Raphael shoved his blaster into the Prime Leaders face. "Show us the fastest way there!"

"As you wish."

He lead us too a triangle shaped door why, big surprise, and opened it. We were all sucked in with a big gust of air.

We landed in the professors lab with a thud on the cold tiled floor.

"You wanted fast, didn't you?"

Leo didn't wait to jump into action. "Mikey, give me a hand welding the doors and hatches shut."

"You got it!"

Don, help the professor gather up everything he needs to construct his telaportal."

"Uh huh!"

"Raph, you got guard duty."

"Yeah whatever…"

"Fiurri, Keep an eye on Raph…"

I nodded, "Not a problem."

"Hey, I heard that Leo!"

"Excuse me Leonardo," Honeycut chimed in politely. "But you don't actually expect me to build the telaportal, do you?"

"It may be the only way to solve the problem," Leo began welding the doors shut.

"But if I'm captured, the knowledge will surely fall into the wrong hands!"

"You can use your telaportal to transport us you and the device somewhere the Triceratons and the Federation can't follow, like earth for instance."

"You don't build the telaportal, we'll never get home to rescue Master Splinter," Donnie said trying to help convince the fugitoid.

"Yes, by all means, help your friends. Build the telaportal," The Prime Leader was starting to sound a little too smug. Raph nudged him with his blaster.

"You stay outta this."

I suppose know is as good a time as any to get some answers. I turned to the Prime Leader.

"Yes, and while you're staying out of it, maybe you can answer a few questions for me?"

"Questions? I can't imagine what you would have to ask me….._Princess._ " He spat out that last word as if it was an insult. I glared daggers at him.

"I want to know what the deal you made with my brother was."

"I don't what you're talking about."

That is IT. I snapped. Before the three horned idiot even knew what was happening I had already tackled him and pinned him to the ground, with the blaster I'd just barrowed from Raphael aimed directly between his eyes. "I've had it with your games! I'll ask you one more time, and if you don't give me a straight answer, you can say 'bye bye' to that ugly head of yours."

"You don't have the guts, little girl." He challenged.

I pulled the trigger, landing a blast exactly one inch from his head, "Last chance. You can tell me while you're still in one piece, or I'll get my answers another way. And I **will**. Even if I have to blast you're brains out, one piece at a time."

"She'll do it, man. Better answer the ladies question," Raph was trying to help. Much appreciated, though unnecessary.

"O-okay! Okay! Just don't shoot!" Music to my ears.

"Talk!"

"Your brother wanted you out of the way, so in exchange for taking you off his hands, we traded fire arms and Triceraton treasures , a large amount I may add!"

"What else did he trade besides me?"

"What do you-"

I shoved the blaster closer to his face, "My brother views me with less value than space trash. There must have been something else, now spill!"

"T-the only other thing was a gem from the royal volt, that's it, I swear!"

I stared for a moment, searching the leaders face for any sign of him lying, I found none.

"And what of my father? Where it he?"

"I don't know. He didn't say and I didn't ask."

With a sigh I stood and handed the gun back to Raphael.

"Very well, I'll build my telaportal. But in the event we are captured, you have to promise to destroy me. So that my knowledge will never be used for evil and destruction."

"It won't come to that," Leo assured.

"But IF it does, will you swear on your honor to destroy me?"

All four turtles shared a look, "We swear."

We turned to the Prime Leader, "Where's the fastest ship out of here?" Leo asked.

"Hmmm… let's see…. You five will have to take my personal space cruiser. It's in my private space dock hanger."

"Then let's get going."

"My ship is in the next bay." The prime leader told use as we made our way through the next bay entrance. Everything was going just fine until Leonardo spotted the squad of troops moving in on us. "Guys get down! It's a trap!" The blue masked turtle then jumped down as they opened fire, trying to hold them off.

"Mikey, fire overhead!" Don ordered. They fired at the ceiling, causing it to collapse on top of our pursuers. We waited for Leo to get back on the hover platform so we could board the cruiser. "Tell your goons to stand down! Now!" Raph ordered. The prime Leader stepped forward some and waved his hands for them to stop, "Stand down! I order you to stand down n-" The platform beneath his feet was shot causing him to fall off to the ground, "Ow!"

"What about our hostage?" asked Raph.

Leo quickly answered, "No time! Leave him!"

We boarded the ship and took our battle stations. Mikey jumped in the captains chair and said something about 'warp factor. I'm sure what it meant, but what ever it was it made Raphael smack him upside the head. The professor accessed the piloting files in the ships main frame and got us out of there. However in little to no time at all we where already under pursuit again.

"Accessing evasive maneuver files…..Now! Hang on my friends!" He didn't have to tell me twice. His "evasive maneuvers" consisted of: Flying up and down, sharp turns, flying upside down, and I positive we even flew back wards once or twice. They worked though, they where off our backs now.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it should be smooth sailing from here on out," The professor announced. I small surge of relief went threw me, but that comfort was short lived when I saw what was coming into our view. An entire Triceraton space fleet.

**Well? What cha' think? Tell me in a review! Give me the power of motivation!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long! I got really busy with school and stuff. Finals start tomorrow and I've been studying and doing reviews and study guides all week, but I took a break and finished this. I knew if I tried to wait til after finals you'd be waiting all weekend for an update, and I didn't want to do that to you guys.**

**Also, I know the last chapter wasn't that eventful, but only 2 reviews? I felt a little sad…. But then I got over it! Haha! No, but seriously, I really do look forward to all your reviews so please don't be shy! Remember, you guys ARE my motivation. : )**

**Please read and review! I'm going to sleep now…Zzzzzzz….**

Have you ever had one of those days? One of those day where you just feel like the entire universe is out to get you? Well, I'm having one of those days right now, and let me tell you, the universe is really starting to get on my verves.

Triceratons on my left, Federation on my right, shooting at us, and closing in fast. We're standing on a pile of floating space rock, doing our best to stand our ground and not to panic. I'm still not even sure how we managed to land on this over grown asteroid in the first place. Honeycutt and Don are working as fast as they can to get the tellaportal up and working. Raph and I are just trying to hold them back long enough so they can do that. Leo and Mikey came of the ship, looks like the stalling plan didn't go so well after all. "Don, please tell me it's ready."

"We're ready, Leo."

"Then lets get outta here!" I shouted over the sounds of the blasts.

"But it hasn't been properly tested yet!" Professor Honeycutt informed us.

"No time like the present!" Raph chimed in.

"Everyone hurry! Get inside!" Leo commanded. I had no arguments there. Once we were all inside, the machine started to power up. The lights were glowing blue and I could feel my heart pounding with anticipation. Right as it was all about to be over and I was finally going to stay goodbye to all this craziness, The blue light dimmed and flickered off and my heart sank for the second time that day.

"Uhh… I'm guessing its not suppose to do that." Mikey spoke up.

"Gee, ya think?"

"Gee, ya think?" Raph and I said in unison.

"Everyone, back to the ship," Leo told us. But that demand was short lived. As we where getting out of the broken tellaportal, the ship he stole to escape was blown up by an enemy space fighter.

"Back inside!"

The glass dome over our heads was beginning to crack because of all the shots it was taking.

"That capsule won't hold much longer!" Don was starting to panic. When the glass came tumbling down on us, I was starting to panic too.

"We seem to have run out of options," Honeycutt said, "You fellows must destroy me and the knowledge I possess." He took out a small remote like devise and handed it to Leonardo, "This is an EMP fail-safe control. It'll fry my circuits and wipe out my entire memory core."

Leo looked the device unsurely.

"If you don't destroy me now, a weapon of mass destruction will fall into the hands of lunatics who will not hesitate to use it."

"I…I can't.."

"You swore, On you honor."

We all watched and waited anxiously, the enemy was closing in on us. Leo was summoning up all his courage to press that one little red button. Honeycutt might be in a robot body, but was still person after all. Part of me wanted to take the remote away, so I could press it for him and he wouldn't have to live with what he was about to do, but the other part of me knows that I'd never be able to press it either. Just as Leo was about to end the professors existence, a blue light beam shined down on us from no where. My first thought was the tellaportal must have worked after all, but I knew that that wasn't right. "What's going on! I thought the tellaportal didn't work!" I started to panic again.

"Well," Leo answered me, "Somebody's did!"

It felt like my whole body was being slowly broken down into pieces and the being carried off into the unknown.

I must have blacked out for a second because when I opened my eyes were surrounded by… by Utroms? Did we get sent to DeHunid?

Mikey started shouting and jumping with joy, "Yahoo! We're home! We made it!"

Okay… Defiantly not Dehunid. We must be on earth if Mikey is happy enough to smother the floor like that. I heard the familiar noise of the teleportation beam that brought us here. I spun around to see that some Federation AND Triceraton soldiers got beamed along with us. What does it take to get rid of these guys! ?

"Head up guys! Looks like we picked up some tag-alongs."

Thanks for the update Leo.

Raph twirled his sai, "Rule number one: Never pick up hitch hikers."

I stood ready for another fight as well, "I couldn't agree more."

"No!" A voice from behind us commanded, "Remain stationary."

I turned around and saw man with light blue-ish hair and glasses.

"Remain calm," he said, "We will return you to your native continuity." Then he ducked as one of the Triceratons shot at him, "What is this madness?" He said looking around very confused, "Where are the rest of our warriors?" Then he spotted the Professor. "The fugitoid! Seize it!"

The next think I know, shots where being fired in every direction. We all ran to take cover, it would seem I have a new found talent: Lazar dodging. I jumped and hid behind one of the many machines in the room. I heard that man voice again, "Deploy stasis beam!"

I waited a moment for the firing to stop, then jumped out from behind my hiding place, ready for an attack, but it never came. The Federation and Triceraton troopers where frozen in place and couldn't move. We looked over at the Utrom that had stopped the soldiers dead in their tracks. Raph was about to attack, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"My sons, stop!"

I jumped at the sudden presents of a new voice that entered the room. I turned to the door way to see where the voice was coming from. I saw…..a rodent? One that walked on two legs and wore a robe and held a walking stick in one hand. The guys all let out a surprised gasp, "MASTER SPLINTER!" They all cheered as the ran to the four foot tall rodent. So this was the Master Splinter I'd hear so muck about…. As I watched my friends reunion with their master, I couldn't help but feel happy for them. I smiled with joy for my green, shell-backed companions as they hugged their master.

"It is… good to see you too….please! My spine!" They all let go and Splinter turned to the inhabitance of the structure we where currently standing in. "I believe you have already met the Guardians," He gestured to two men with golden pendants around their necks. "It was they who found me after our battle with the Shredder and brought me to these benevolent beings that saved my life."

Don had told me the whole story back at the gladiator arena. About how they fought this "Shredder" and almost didn't make it out alive, and how their master went missing afterwards. The four of them looked as confused as I felt.

"This is my good friend, Mr. Mortu," He gestured the one with the glasses, that I can only assume is their leader. "Mortu, these are my sons."

Leonardo stepped forward, "Umm…Thank you," he said, "For saving our sensei ." He bowed and the others followed soon after. "But…" Leo addressed his master, "Who are they? WHAT are they?"

"They're Utroms." I spoke up, "A very peaceful alien race that values all life and is known for helping other planets find peaceful solutions to their disputes." _'But what I'd like to know,'_ I thought to myself, _'Is what could Utroms be doing all way down here on Earth…'_

"The ooze that originally mutated us was byproduct of their experiments with this trasmat device," Master Splinter explained.

"So, the chemical make up of the ooze is caused by the inter-dimensional shift of nonessential sub-atomic particles," Don stated as if he'd just confirmed a theory that he had.

"But where did we get teleported!" Mikey asked frantic and confused, "And how did we get back here! What! What! And!-and!- Oww!" Raphael shut him up with a smack on the head.

"All will be explained," Mortu said, "But first we have some business to take care of." He gestured to the still frozen soldiers on the teleportation platform, "Send these intruders back to their original coordinates." He ordered the Utrom by the control panel.

"Yes sir."

And with that, the troops where sent back to where they belong. _'Good riddance…'_

"Master Splinter, This is Dr. Honeycutt," Leo introduced the robot.

"And this is Fiurri!" Mikey said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "She Raphs new girlfriend! -OWW!"

Raph had hit him again, "Will you quit blabbing your yap already!"

I ignored them and bowed respectfully to Master Splinter, he returned the gesture. "It is nice to finally meet you Splinter, your students have told me much about you."

"The feeling is mutual, I hope my sons where not too much trouble to you." He then turned to Honeycutt and bowed once again, "It is an honor to meet you as well."

"The pleaser is all mine. I must apologize for my present condition," The professor said. Then he continued to fill in everything that had happened to them up to now. We all ended up sitting on the floor at some point.

"It seems my sons have gotten into they're normal amount of trouble in the 8 hours they've been gone."

"8 Hours!" Leo asked gasped.

"We were gone 3 weeks!" Raph protested.

"Perhaps I can explain," Mortu intervened, "The extinguishes of inter-dimensional travel not only effect not only the basic laws of three dimensional space, but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well."

I suppose that made sense, after all, different galaxies and dimensions must have a different time set than others.

Don looked utterly fascinated, "That… Is so cool!"

"Yeah," Mikey agreed sarcastically, "If it made any sense at all!"

I could tell Raph was confused too, "What da heck is goin' on here!"

"My friends…" began Mortu, "Let their be no more secrets between us." He then began to undo the front of his shirt and reveled another small pink blob like alien. Looks like my guess was right after all, it's not like the Utrom to take order from someone not of their kind. The other four let out large gasps of surprise and astonishment.

"Follow me." he said, "We shall begin at the beginning."

We all stood a followed him silently.

I watched as my four friends an their master stepped into the pods to "Be told the sacred memories of the Utroms" as Mr. Mortu put it.

"No thank you," I told him, "I prefer to have stories _told_ to me and I am sure I'll hear about this later." I don't have anything against the Utroms personally, those pods just freaked me out.

"Very well then," He didn't pry, "While we wait, maybe you'd like me to get those off your wrists?" He was referring to my inhibiter cuffs. I'd almost forgotten I had them on.

I smiled, "That would be wonderful."

He lead me to a work table and went to work, using various tools and devices I had never seen before. I couldn't wait to get these things off me, ever since I've had them on I've felt lagged down and tired. But, I suppose that's what they where created to do. In my opinion, they worked a little too good.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Mortu dragged me out of my thoughts. Not once looking up from the devices on my arms he asked, "What is a Pironian doing so far away from home? I was under the impression that the people of the Pironian empire preferred to keep to themselves."

I sighed, "It's a long story… The short version? I got kicked off the planet by the new emperor."

"I see… I can't imagine what you could've to deserve something like that."

"I existed."

Right as I said that, the cuffs around my wrists snapped open and fell off. I could steadily feel my strength coming back. It felt good.

"Is that better?" He asked.

I smiled, "Much." I adjusted myself into a fight stance and gave the air a few jabs and kicks and did a some flips. "I feel great!" I said happily, "Like I could take on an entire army single handed!"

The professor was examining the machine that my friend where currently "sleeping" in.

"This truly is and intriguing device," he told Mortu, "We really must exchange cosmo ethereal equations some."

Okay…. Getting a little to brainy for me. I left the two scientists and walked over to the pods and stared at my four terrapin friends that appeared to be sleeping, and wondered just what is was they were seeing.

**Please review! : D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey peoples, what's going on? Got back from my dads place yesterday then went to a kick ass party last night. Got up, went to see The Hunger Games. (IT WAS AMAZING!) I saw the new Avengers trailer in the previews and geeked out all over the place. I can't wait til May guys! I might die from waiting. Seriously.**

**Anyway, news that you might actually care about considering you're reading a TMNT FanFic. **

**Those of you that were worried about the new Ninja Turtles nickelodeon TV series, we have bigger things to worry about. In 2013 there will be a Ninja Turtles movie coming out. But don't get too excited, because Michael Bay is producing it and killing the greed mutants we all know and love. If you want to know more you can go to you tube and search "Michael Bay explodes Ninja Turtles" click on the video by Source Fed. Then, if you didn't already, you can hate Bays guts. : D **

**Now, on to the story!**

Maybe I should have stepped into the pods with them. It's probably better than standing here being bored, but then again, the idea of having my mind connected with someone else's makes me uneasy. To keep myself busy I've been circling their pods, studying them closely, I'm not sure if I'm doing it because I'm worried or if it's just out of curiosity. None of them have moved a mussel since they got in there. They all had an expression that I can only describe as peaceful, as if they were really sleeping. I stopped in front of Raphs pod. Even he, the fiercest and most restless out of the four, had a peaceful look on his face. Raphaels' fighting spirit reminds me of the fearless worriers in the empyreal army back home. My eyes moved downward and fell onto one of his weapons that was safely tucked into his belt. Excellent craftsmanship, well balanced, easily underestimated, and most importantly; lethal. I think they suit him well. I imagine what it would be like to spar against Raph and his sai, how thrilling and fun it would be. I wonder who would win…..

My fantasy battle was cut short when I saw Raphs lip twitch and soon after his brow moved slightly too. Is that normal?

"What's going on?" Mortus concerned voice answered that, "Something's wrong, The system is malfunctioning!"

The screen with Mickeys vital signs on it started beeping and glowing red.

"Michelangelo is going critical!" Honeycutt informed us.

That did **not** sound good, "You have to get them out of there!" I shouted.

"I'm trying!" Mortu was franticly hitting buttons on the control panel, "The controls are locked up. The systems aren't responding! I can't get them out!"

I pulled out my weapons from my belt, "We'll just have to bust them out then!" No way was I going let anything happen to my friends.

"No!" Mortu grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you stopping me! ?"

"You can't force them out of the pods, the slightest disruption or energy spick could destroy them!" he explained, "We have to disconnect their minds from the memory pods carefully, but it will take time."

I lowered my weapons and stuck them back into my belt.

"Let us hope they can survive that long…"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Why do I have to be so useless? "They'll survive just fine," I said, "But not forever….Please, You have to get them out as soon as possible."

Mortu and Honeycutt were already working, "We will do all we can. You have my word." Mortu promised.

Without warning, a large screen appeared in the middle of the room. There were three figures on it. "Mortu." one said, "We are under attack. This location is no longer viable. We have no choice, we must use the transmat and return home." They all spoke in perfect sequence, finishing sentences that the others start.

"Our preliminary defenses are holding," Mortu argued, "We must save the turtles and their master. They are under our care."

"Are their lives more important than the lives or the Utroms?"

"All life in precious, counsel."

"True. But remember Mortu, you have a great responsibly to your fellow Utroms. The burden is heavy, but you must bare it."

"I… I understand, counsel."

And with that note, the screen disappeared. Taking the counsel with it. Honeycutt and I both looked at Mortu. "You can not abandon our friends." Honeycutt said.

"Yes," I agreed, "Tell me you're not just going to leave them there."

"Don't worry you two, We **will** find a way to save them," he assured us, "And ourselves."

I watched with anticipation as Mr. Mortu and Professor Honeycutt worked to free our friends. I wish their was something more I could do, but I'm useless with this kind of technology. Utroms are supposed to be one of the most technologically advanced species in the universe, I probably couldn't even figure out how to turn the lights on in this place.

There was a sudden loud crash sound and the entire building shook, causing all three of us to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Well, that didn't sound good…" I said as I got back up on my feet.

The counsel popped back up on that screen again, "Mortu, there has been a security breach, and internal security control is not responding. We must leave at once."

"I understand counsel."

The three figures disappeared yet again. "Deploy the security robots," Mortu ordered one of the other Utroms, "and prepare the transmat room for immediate evacuation."

What did he just say? "You can't leave!" I grabbed one of his robotic arms, "They're still in there, you have to help them!"

"Of course Fiurri, We will not abandon them, I promise," he assured me, "If only they could activate the pods internal failsafe program, but I suppose that's much to hope for…"

Mortu began working once again and I was getting more and more worried. We're running out of time and getting nowhere. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to them. I'll be completely honest, they're all I have. I have no home, no friends, and no family to be there for me. I'd be lying if I said I haven't become …..attached to them. I put my hand on the smooth glass of Raphs pod that separated us, _'Please guys…. Just wake up and come back to us…'_

At that moment, I heard a beeping sound come from the pods. I stepped back and looked up to see that the clasps that were attached to their heads detached them selves and the ones around their hands opened as well. "What's going on?" I asked Mortu, "Did you fix it? ?"

One after another they all opened their eyes and a huge rush of relief came over me. The pods opened and they stepped out.

"You guys are okay!" I was so happy I hugged the closest turtle to me, which was Raphael.

"Uhg… Yep, we're fine…But I …can't breath…" He choked out. I released him and he took in a deep breath.

"Sorry…."

He gave me a forgiving smile, "Don't worry about it."

"They've done it!" said Mortu with astonishment, "They've activated the failsafe program! But… How? ? ?"

"Well," Leo started, "You helped us, not **you** you, but **you**. It's kind of a long story."

"Well I don't care how you got out," The professor said as he helped Master splinter out from his pod, "What matters is you're safe and sound."

"Agreed." I said.

"But still…"Mortu though out load, "I still can't understand how the oracle pods malfunctioned…"

"Oh….But I do," I deep, raspy, menacing voice rang threw the room. We all turned out attention to the doorway and I a man with shining armor that must've had a dozen spikes on it and glowing red eyes. He accompanied by others that I can only assume are his followers, there must've been at least 35 of them, maybe more all together. I wasn't sure who he was but I knew he was bad news. My friends all gasped in disbelief. I could only make out one thing that they said. "Shedder." This is The Shredder? I thought they took care of him? Apparently so did they.

"No….It.. It can't be," Leo breathed, "I finished you off myself. You…. Can't be alive."

The man evil man before us let out a mocking chuckle, "You merely separated my head from my body, a courtesy that I will gladly extend to you. For none of you are leaving here alive! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Looks like I got that army.

"Attack!" he ordered, "Destroy them all!"

Splinter gave his own order, "My sons, attack!" The four of them charged forward with out a second thought. I followed seconds after. The sounds of steel fitting steal and fists hitting flesh fill my ears. I was almost immediately surrounded 4 of these… what did Donatello call them? Foot Ninja, that was it. The all went for the kill at once, I jumped into the air and took out two with a splint kick. The other two attacked once more with their swords on either side of me, I blocked them both with one arm and blade ring each. I kicked one in the stomach, then did a reversal move on the other, throwing him to the one that just got his breath knocked out of him. I looked for the others to see how they were holding up, my attention was caught by Raphael. He surrounded also, but buy way larger numbers. He was holding his own, but he was so preoccupied buy the 11 in front of him, he wasn't aware of the three sneaking up behind him or maybe he just didn't have the time to notice. With out even the slightest hesitation, I ran to him as fast as I could. Just as they were about to strike my friend down with their swords, I jumped between them and did a leaping spin back kick, knocking them all backwards. Raph turned and looked at me for split second before turning his attention back to his fight.

"Thanks!" He was sure to say loudly enough so I could hear.

"Don't mention it," I said back, "I watch your back, you watch mine?"

"Sounds good to me!" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

We fought together, back to back. Everything else around me moved in blurs. Why does this feel so right? We're fighting for our lives, so why do I feel so…. content? Is it the adrenaline? It's as if of all the places I could be, all the other things I could be doing, being right here at this moment is **the** one and only place I'm suppose to be.

We took out all of our enemies and somewhere along the line, wound up next to Mikey. The three of us where then approached by a small bug like robot with… a head attached to it? "Now I will finally have my revenge on you annoying mutations!" It said.

"Stockman?" Raph asked as he and Mikey put their weapons away, "I almost didn't recognize you. New hair cut?"

He must have liked that comment because we soon found our selves being blasted back 20 feet into the nearest wall. Nice going Raph. He tried to hit us a few more times but the three of us dodged them.

"Stockman!" Shredder roared, "Hold! You have more important business!"

"Never! My revenge comes first!"

"I said HOLD!"

The next thing I knew Stockman was yelling in pain. The Shredder didn't seem to care, "Implement stage three!"

"Yes… Master. The device will soon be under your control." He then left and went to the transmat room.

"The transmat!" Mortu shouted, "We have to stop that syborg before-!"

The Shredders over grown ape and his monkeys blocked our path to the door. The Shredder laughed from behind us, "You will go nowhere!" He took a few steps towards us. I thought we were going to have another fight on our hands, but we where saved by Leonardo when he came out of nowhere, kicking him back into one of the squishy whatever -they-are on the walls. He soon wrapped up into the goop despite his struggling. With the Shredder immobilized, I thought it would be the perfect change to get to the transmat room to return the favor to Mr. Mortu for getting those damned cuffs off my wrists. With Mortu, Professor Honeycutt, and the Guardians close behind me I ran threw the door that lead to the transmat room.

I scanned the room, searching for that annoying bug called Stockman. I couldn't see him, he was nowhere in sight. Great.

"The Shredder won't be far behind," Mortu announced, "Be ready for anything."

Of course, as if right on Queue, one of the doors blew open and in stepped the Shredder.

"Stay back!" Mortu commanded, "I will not allow you to destroy the Transmat!" In vain, he attempted to fend the Shredder off himself, Only to be thrown back onto the very machine he was trying to defend. That's it. I've had it with this guy. Before he could take another step, I stood between the Shredder and the Utroms.

"Stand aside, Girl! ! I will have my revenge on the Utroms! I will use this transmat to conquer the stars and rule over the entire universe!"

I raised my weapons in attack mode, stared at him right in those red eyes of his and said as calmly, but firmly as I could, "Over my dead body."

He let out a light maniacal chuckle, "As you wish, Pironian."

With out another word he lunged after me with the two blades on the gauntlet he was wearing. I dodged by ducking, then did a swift back flip, kicking him right under his chin. He stumbled back wards and just for good measure, I threw both my ring blades at him. I thought for sure, they were going to hit and finish this fight. I was wrong. He deflected both of them, making them fly across the room in opposite directions. So much for those… He came after me again, slashing at me with the prongs on his fists. I had nothing to defend myself with, all I could do was dodge his blows. There has to be something I can do. I can't dodge him forever. There's only one thing I **can** do, but the question is; Can I do it with out hurting anyone else? Will I be able to control it? I don't think it matters at this point. If I don't not only with Mortu and the others be done for, but Raphael and the others are going to be in trouble too. I have to. For them. I took a moment, let my mind go blank, and let the burning of my instincts take over.

"Okay…. That was nasty."

Mikey stating the painful obvious….. Again. Not that Raph didn't agree with his brother. They did just practically get barfed up by that damn room that was "alive" and they were all covered in gross smelling slime that made _him_ want to barf.

"We need to get the transmat room, lets go!"

Leo barking orders like always. '_As if we didn't already know that, fearless leader.' _Raph kept his mouth shut and didn't say any smart remarks. He knew finding Fiurri and the others were more important.

"It's this way!" said Donatello.

They all followed the purple masked turtle to main entrance to the transmat room. When the door opened they saw the Shredder going toe to toe with what looked like a person of fire. _'Fiurri…?' _Raph asked himself as he got a closer look at the flaming figure. She was covered in burning crimson flames, Raphael could feel the heat emanating from her all way over on the other side of the room. The look in her eyes was….different, it's like she's not focusing on anything else. The only thing she can see in the opponent right in front of her. What was even more amazing was she was fighting The Shredder bare handed. Every time Shredder made contact with his razor sharp blades, she just blocked them and landed a blow or two of her own. There was no blood from where there _should_ have been a cut. It's like he wasn't even touching her. _'How is that even possible?'_

"Woah….Is that Fiurri?" Mikey asked what they were all thinking. "How is she…?"

"We'll worry 'bout that later! Right now she needs some back up!"

"Raph is right!" Leo agreed, "Lets move!"

They all jumped into action. The four of them went straight for the Shredder, but they where stopped by the Elite Ninja.

"Stockman, power up the transmat. Finish Mortu and his friends!" The Shredder ordered as he fought.

"Yes master," Stockman obeyed. Where did he come from?

Fighting on pure instinct alone is like putting practical thought out of your mind and letting your impulses, your senses, and your pure instincts do your thinking for you. That is what happens when someone of my race lets their fire out. We are taught from a young age to learn how to keep it under control, because while it maybe our greatest strength it can also be our downfall. We have to control it, we **can not** let it control us. If we do, we can kiss our natural state of consciousness good bye. As I fought the Shredder, I was not never completely aware of anything else that was going on in the room. I got blurred glimpses and only bits and pieces of what the beings around me were saying. Hell, I wasn't even sure I was winning. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I had no idea what it was, but it was able to distract me well enough. I lost my focus, my movements became slower, my strength was depleting, and my flames went out.

**I was on a role with writing in one POV. So much for that…. Should I somehow warm you guys that I'm changing POVs. I hope I'm not causing any confusion among my readers. WAS going to make this longer, but that seemed like the best stopping point.**

**Please review! : D**


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was pitch black. I couldn't move or speak, I felt like there was tremendous weight on my body. I could hear voices, faintly at first but they because more and more clear the more as I listened. "Will she be okay?…." _Mikey?_

"She'll be fine Mikey. April and I patched her up real good. She just needs rest now." _Donny? Are they talking about me? What happened? That's right… I fought the shredder._

"This sinks!" I heard a familiar gruff voice followed by a thud, "I can't believe we let this happen. We where supposed at have her back, she had ours! Arrhg!" _Raphael? Is he upset because of me…? _

"Raph, I know you're mad at your self. We're all mad at our selves, but getting worked up isn't going to help Fiurri."

"I know Leo…. I know. It's just….."

_They're all worried about me. I need to tell them I'm alright…. I need to open my eyes… Why do they feel so damn heavy? Come on…. Come on…Open!_

My eye lids slowly began to peel back, giving me vision once again. I was in a room with walls of stone and pipes on the ceiling. I turned my head to my right and saw my four friends with their backs turn to me. With a groan I started to sit up. There was a sharp pain in my left shoulder, I held back a cry of pain. Mikey was the first to notice me, "Guys! She's awake!" All four of them rushed to my side immediately. Donny grabbed my arm gently and helped me up. "Careful! Careful… Don't sit up too fast. You're still recovering…"

I clutched my throbbing head, "Uhhgg…. What happened? Did we win?"

"You bet your shell we did! Old bucket head didn't even know what hit him!" Mikey said with his usual amount of enthusiasm, "You were awesome! You all like- And the Shredder was like-" He continued to explain with various hand motions, facial expressions, and sound effects.

"All right! All right, Mikey!" Raph interrupted his brother, "Geez, your gonna make her head hurt even more."

"Allow me to translate," Donny cleared his throat, "When we finally caught up with you in the transmat room you were already going toe to toe with the Shredder. We stepped in and started taking care of his foot goons, but in the middle of the fight he got you pretty good on your left shoulder. He didn't get threw to your bone, but you lost a lot of blood…"

"…And I past out." I finished for him.

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry…. I let my guard down. I should have been able to fight with you to the end…""You have nothing to be sorry for," Leonardo told me. "You've done more than enough. Trust me, You deserve some rest."

I couldn't help but smile at Leos kind words, "You've all been so kind to me….. Thank you."

Mikey gave me a smile, "Don't mention it, Dudette. What are friends for?"

"Hey, someone should go tell Master Splinter and April that Fiurri's awake," My purple masked friend said.

"I got it," Raphael said before leaving the room with out another word. He hadn't said much of anything since I've opened my eyes. I looked to my three other turtle friends, "Is something wrong with Raph?"

"No, It's nothing like that," Leo explains, "He was just really worried about you, that's all. He's been kicking himself in the shell ever since you blacked out on us."

"Oh man! You shoulda seen him!" Mikey chimed in, "After the shredder sliced your shoulder, he went nuts! I've never seen Raph that mad, and that's saying something!"

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't touched to hear that Raphael was that worried over me, but I also felt a small pang of guilt. "I'm sorry I worried all of you…" I placed my right hand over my bandaged shoulder, "But there's really no reason to. My wound should be healed in a matter of days."

"_Days_?" Donatello asked in disbelief.

"Yes", I gave them a reassuring smile, "My race are very fast healers. I've had worse than this. Soon It'll just be another scar."

The nature on earth is so beautiful. The deep green of the tree leaves, the rich blue of the sky, the calming silence, everything about it is absolutely perfect. It had been about 4 days since I started living on earth with my friends. I'd met the earth women that help Donatello patch me up, April O' Neal. She was a very kind, smart, and compassionate person. I could tell we'd be great friends. Then I met the bone head himself, Casey Jones. He was one of those people that didn't much of a brain OR common sense, but make up for it with his strong will and good heart. I think we'll get along just fine. We came to a rural area where "Casey's Grandmas house" is. A fairly sized abode with plenty of space for every one. It's very nice out here. I was sitting under a tree with April and Casey, watching our friend train with their father.

"Umm… Sensei," said Donny, "When you said we where coming up here for rest and recuperation, I thought maybe you meant… Well….Rest and Recuperation."

I smiled as they were getting taught their lesson and at Mikey who got scolded for not focusing.

"So Fiurri, what do you think of earth so far?" April asked me.

"It's …..different than where I'm from, but not in a bad way." I answered honestly, "It's very… calming to be here."

"Calming? Are you sure you've been staying with the same turtles that I know and love?"

We both laughed and giggled as we spoke of things that the four turtles have said and done in the past that were far from calming. Our talking was interrupted when they finished their training and sat next to us on the blanket. Raph was in the middle of talking about something, "It's nothin' really, but I was just thinking about how the shedder almost had fearless here goin' over to the dark side."

"Here we go again…" Leo sighed, "You know I still feel like an idiot for that."

"You should. The Shredder almost had you believin' he was a good guy."

From that point on, it was story after story about the turtles past adventures and close calls. I didn't mind. I listened intently to each and every story, happy to have a chance to learn more about them. How much trouble they get into amazed me. I suppose some just attract danger that way. By the time the stories were over the earths sun was down and we were all sitting around a campfire, roasting these fluffy treats call 'marshmallows'. They were very good, especially when burnt. April who was sitting next to me gave my a slightly concerned look, "Fiurri, you've been pretty quiet all day… Are you okay? Your arm isn't hurting you, is it?"

"No, no! Its not that! I was just… enjoying the stories."

"Oh Oh! I know!" Mikey shouted, "Fiurri should tell a story now!"

We looked at questioningly, "Huh?" I asked.

"Well, we don't really know that much about you yet. What better way to get to know you better than by you telling us a story about something that happened to you?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Leo agreed.

"I'd love to hear more about what it was like on your planet," Donny told me.

"C'mon Fiurri, Pllleeeaasseee? You're part of the family now, we won't bite. Well, maybe Raph…" Mikey begged.

"Well, I'm not really sure…"

Master Splinter chimed into the conversation, "Enough my sons. If Fiurri does not wish to speak of her past, it is her choice. She does not have too."

"It's alright Master Splinter, Michelangelo has a point. I should tell a story, I'm just not sure what story to tell you…."

"How about how you got some of those scars?" Casey suggested, "That should be interesting."

"Alright then…. Pick a scar." I held out my arms.

"How about that one?" Mikey pointed to a large one on my left forearm.

I smiled as I remembered the day I got it, "Survival training with my father. I believe I had just turned 11.….."

~**Flash Back**~

"_These skills that I'm teaching you could save your life one day," My father told me as he demonstrated the right way to tie a trap knot, "There may come a time when you're lost and alone and I will not be there."_

"_Are you saying you'll have to leave me some day father?"_

"_Well," He placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, "Maybe some day. Every one must part way from each other eventually. Sometimes for short periods of time and sometimes long ones."_

"_But Father!" I said sadly, "I don't want to ever part ways with you! I want us to be together forever!"_

_He looked startled at first, but then he smiled, "You are such a good daughter. Do you really love your father?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Well then, problem solved."_

_I cocked my head to the side questionably, "Huh…..? What do you mean?"_

"_As long as we share love for each other," he explained, " We are never truly apart. Even if we can't be together physically, spiritually we will always be together. Always connected by our hearts."_

"_Our hearts?"_

"_Yes, as long as our love doesn't die we will always be together." _

_As I listened to my father, I thought of my mother. How she was no longer with us, but if what father said was true, then does that means she's still here? My thought where interrupted by my father hand me one of the ropes we where tying knots in._

"_What's say we get started on finding dinner? Hmm?"_

_His answer was a loud growl from my stomach. He let out a hardy chuckle and sent me in the opposite direction of the way he was going. We had designated spots close to camp that we set up our traps. I was sent to the spot by the river where large pray stop for a drink almost every day. We usually catch something, even if it's something small. The more food you have the better. I was setting the trap when I sensed something. I wasn't alone. I froze, being as still as possible, trying to listen and find out where my stalker was. I heard a low growl from behind me and slowly drew my small hand knife from the bag by my side and turned around. What stood in front of my in a crouching ready to pounce position, was a six-legged Pironian saber cat. _

_It was 3 times my size and had the sharpest teeth I'd ever seen, its crimson red eyes gleamed with blood thirst as it stepped closer and closer to me. With every step it took closer, I took one back. It pounced and pinned me down. I was so scared at the time that most of my struggle with the beast is just a big blur. Somehow I managed to jab my knife into the creatures eye, it resulted in the cat swiping its claws at me, cutting my arm, but giving me an opportunity to break free of it's hold. I ran away as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was running too, I just knew I had to find my father. My arm burned with pain as I dodged my ways threw the trees. The monster was still after me, I could hear it roaring behind me, catching up with me. I ran even faster. _

_I think my life flashed before my eyes when I tripped on that root. I fell to the ground, flat on my face. I turned over on my back just in time to see a pair of teeth and claws coming at me. If I screamed, I don't remember it. What I do remember is waiting for death that never came. I remember looking up and seeing my father standing in front of me, his spear drawn with blood on the blade, and the murderous animal slain at my fathers feet. I could speak or move, I was still trembling with fear even though I knew I was safe. Father kneeled down in front of me, "Are you alright, Fiurri?" He spoke in a soft tone, as if he were afraid that I'd shatter if he made too loud of a noise. I nodded, still unable to find words. He looked at my arm, "Lets get back to camp and fix up this scratch, okay?"_

_He didn't give me a chance to protest, he scooped me up in his arms and started carrying me back. I few moments had pasted before I could finally talk again, "How?"_

_He looked down at me with confusion, "How what?"_

"_How did you do that? You finished the Saber Cat with out breaking a sweat. You did it with such ease…. And I… Couldn't do anything…" I could feel tears starting to well up behind my eyes, 'No. I'm not going to cry!' "I was too scared… But, Father you're never scared…."_

"_Fiurri, Even I get scared sometimes."_

_I looked up at him with disbelief, "R-Really?"_

"_Yes…" He smiled, "When I heard that beast roaring threw the forest I was so scared that I wouldn't find you in time. That I would be to late…. That I would lose you. Even the strongest of warriors have their fears, and don't let anyone else tell you other wise."_

"_So…. It's alright to be afraid?"_

"_Yes. It is."_

**END FlashBack**

"After that, Father fixed up my arm and we had our food for the next 5 days because of the kill he made," I finished my story and ate another marshmallow.

"Wow…." Mikey sighed, "Now that's what I call a story!"

"Your father sounds like a very wise and noble warrior," said Splinter.

I smiled at his complement, "He was. Thank you for saying so."

"I don't think we've done anything like survival training."

"Hey!" Raph interjected, "Don't be givein' Master Splinter any ideas, Leo."

We all laughed around the fire and I couldn't help but like I truly did belong here, with what I can only describe as my new, loving, dysfunctional family.

**AN: OMG, Guys I'm alive! Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed another look at Fiurris past. Next chapter will be up soon. : )**

**Reviews are loved.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay…. Its been a long couple of days. Family problems and drama that just needs to go away and leave me alone. But luckily, I can escape into my awesome TMNT fandom and have fun with it! Hope you guys enjoy! And thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys! : )**

I had woken up in the middle of the night because of a rather unsettling dream. It had been a few day since our trip to the country side, and I was becoming more and more comfortable in my new home. The lair was quiet, the others still seemed to be asleep. My dream I had was about my brother and it made me very frustrated. I was angry and I needed to let it out, a distraction to get my mind off of it, but what should I let it out on? My gaze locked on Raphs punching bag. He did say was welcome to use it when ever a wanted. As quietly as I possibly could, I started working out. At first, I follow simple hit-kick combos, but as time went on my punches became sloppy. I was losing my focus, my mind just kept going back to my dream and my brother. The angrier I got the harder I hit and the more unfocused I became, I started to imagine I was hitting him instead of the bag, but no matter how hard I punched or kicked I kept seeing his self centered condescending smirk. It just made my blood boil.

I have no idea how much time had pasted but I stopped as a sudden feeling of exhaustion came over me. I sank to my knees panting, only then did I realize I was sweating bullets.

_Really? You're done already? _I could hear my bothers words from my dream, _Wow, you really are as worthless and as weak as I thought…_

'_Shut up.'_

_I'm only telling the truth. The truth that you're nothing but a weak, worthless, spineless coward that's afraid to face me._

'_Shut up! I'm not weak! And I'm not afraid!' I screamed._

_Then why, dear sister, are you hiding on that pathetic back-water planet? There's no reason to lie to your self…. You and I both know you're not strong enough to beat me._

As much as I don't want to admit it, he's right. As I am now there would be no way I could take him in a real fight. I was so distraught by this realization that I clenched my fists and I punched the floor beneath me. 'Why am I so weak?' I asked my self, 'Why can't I be strong enough?'

"Fiurri?"

I jumped to my feet as my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by my by my name being called. Turned around and there stood none other than Mr. Fearless himself.

"You're you're up early," Leo stated.

"I could say the say the same thing to you."

"I always get up this early for morning training. What are _you_ doing up? Working out?"

"Yeah… I uhh…couldn't sleep. I... Had a bad dream."

I was a little embarrassed to give such a childish excuse, but it was the truth after all.

"Bad dream?" he looked concerned, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No…. It… It's nothing really," I didn't make eye contact. It's that I didn't trust Leo enough to share my feelings, I just didn't want to be worried about. They all done so much for me, the last thing I want is to be any kind of trouble for them.

"If you say so…." He didn't sound convinced but he let it go anyway, "Well since you're up, join me for some roof top sparring?"

I could tell he was trying cheer me up. I gave him a smile, "Of course."

"Fiurri!"

"Huh!" I turned to Leo who was giving me a very concerned and slightly irritated look. We were on our way back to the lair after our sparring session.

"You're spacing out again… Still thinking about your dream?"

"I uhh…"

"Look, I know you said it was nothing… but if its bothering you this much, maybe you should talk to someone about it, even if it's not me. It's dangerous to be unfocused like that during battle," Leo is always looking out for everyone, and I am no exception. Always trying to make sure everyone is safe, worrying about everyone else but himself. I suppose that that's what a leaders job is.

"I wasn't unfocused." I'm a horrible liar.

Leo let out a defeated sigh as we approached the doorway to the lair, "I'm just saying…. I would talk to Master Splinter about it. He gives really great advice about stuff like this." He gave me a reassuring smile which I returned as the entrance opened.

"Thank you, Leonardo. I'll think about it."

We exchanged quick bows before about our everyday business.

**~Raphael POV~**

"Thank you, Leonardo. I'll think about it."

What was that suppose to mean? I woke up this morning, ate breakfast, and started punchin' my bag like I normally do when Leo and Fiurri walk in the lair together. I knew Leo always got up for early morning training, but since when did she start going with him! The even bigger question is, why does it bother me so much! She's a big girl, she can do whatever she wants. It's none of my business if she wants to do some one on one training with Leo. So why do I care? I'm suddenly not in the mood to work out anymore. I go over to the entertainment area where Mikey is watching some superhero movie. I sit on the couch and try and watch too, but I can't focus it.

"Umm. Bro? You okay?" the knuckle head asks.

"I'm fine."

"Because, you been sitting there for the past 20 minutes fidgeting and making your 'I- thinking- about- something- that- ticks-me-off' noises."

"I said I'm fine!"

"This little tantrum wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that Leo and Fiurri spent all morning alone together topside. Would it?" Donnie, Mr. I- know- everything leaned on the back of the couch. What is with these guys? Can't they just leave me alone? I crossed my arms in frustration.

"No. Why would I care 'bout that? They can do whatever they want."

"Oh really?" Mikey said with his annoyin' voice, "Even if they sat on a roof top, held hands, and watched the sun rise?"

"Grrr…"

"Ow!"

Donnie beat me to it and whacked Mikey on the head with his bo staff, "Not helping Mikey."

Mikey rubbed the spot where Don hit him, "Who said I was trying to help?"

"Ignoring Mikey…. Raph, it's obvious you like her," said Don, "Why don't you just… ya' know, _talk_ to her."

"Yeah Raph. She totally likes you too. She already gave you a kiss, remember?"

"First of all," I growled, "She lives here. I talk to her everyday, we all do. Second of all, That was NOT a kiss. That was her learning english. And lastly, It's none of your damn business!"

Mikey raised his hands in surrender, "Okay! Okay! Calm down Raph!"

"We were only trying to help," Don said apologetically.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but there's nothin' to be concern with!" This is gettin' to be to much for me. "I'm gonna go see what Casey's up to." And with that, I left. End of discussion.

Mikey and Don looked and each other, "He's go it bad, doesn't he?"

"Looks that way, Mikey."

**Sorry it's kinda short. The next chapter will be longer. : )**

**Well…. Its 5 in the morning…. I should go to bed. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Reviews are loved. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: What's up people? New chapter is here! Aaaggghh! I am having such issues writing this part because the Ultimate ninja kindda annoys me until he gets little and adorable. : ) So until I get that far, I dread writing anything with him. But I will get threw it! **

**Enjoy!**

"So, tell me again, what is 'popcorn'?"

"Popcorn is only the greatest thing to eat when you watch a movie!" Mikey exclaimed. We were in the kitchen getting ready for "movie night". Earlier Mikey said he wanted to make popcorn and asked me if I wanted some. He looked at me like a sprouted three heads when I told him I didn't even know what it was. He insisted that I needed to try some and pulled me into the kitchen.

"That doesn't really answer my question, Mikey. I'm not going to eat it if I don't even know what it's made out of."

"Okay okay," he started, "You know how there's a plant here on earth called corn, right? Well popcorn is just the corn cornels heated at a really high temperature until they…POP!" I must've had a weird look on my face because Mikey then said, "I know it sounds weird, but don't knock it 'til you try it!"

A few minutes later Mikey presented me with a big white bowl filled with what assumed was popcorn. "What the heck," I said, "I'll try anything once." When I took a bite I was surprised at how good it actually tasted.

"Wow! This is delicious!" I took another hand full and shoveled it in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Save some for the movie girl!" Mikey jerked the bowl out of my reach knocking down a bunch of the hanging pots and pans, making a very loud crashing noise.

"Mikey!" Don shouted from the other room, "You think you can keep it down to only a slightly deafening cacophony!"

"Sorry bro," Mikey started towards the doorway to the entertainment area, kicking the pans that fell on the floor out of his way, "We don't have any kacophonie, but me and Fiurri made popcorn! The glorious golden cornels of freshly popped joy! Cus, its movie night! WooHoo!" Mikey took a seat on the floor in front of the many television screens. I found a spot on the couch next to Raph on his left.

"Movie night… right," Raph said, "Hey, where is that bone head Casey Jones? He's suppose to be bringin' the movie!"

Don came over and sat down in the other chair, "Probably not the best idea letting Casey pick the flick. No telling what we'll be watching tonight…"

The conversation was interrupted by the elevator doors sliding open, "Just some so super spectacular," and in came Casey Jones, "Somethin' so goongala- great that they only remade a gazillion times, and this my friends, Is the original! Like me!" Then he tripped with out so much as taking one step inside. "Uh Oh!" He IS original alright. The tape went flying threw the air, I thought it was going to hit the ground and break for sure. That thought was quickly gone when I was Leo going for it. Not only did he catch it, he caught it in style. Doing some flips in the air and over the couch, landing right infrount of the TV. "Let the movie. Begin," He said all calm as he put the tape in. I heard Raph mumble under his breath next to me, "Show off…"

The movie started and after a noisy start, we all sat in silence and watched.

"_When I'm done with you sheriff, they'll know my name in every territory west of the Mississippi! Now draw."_

I have to admit, I didn't think I'd be so interested in this movie. I was so wrong. I was sitting on the edge of my seat like everyone else in the room.

"_Enough talk, Old man! I said draw! One count of three. One…. Two….Three!" BANG!_

We all jumped and gasped at the sudden loud noise. It's strange, I usually don't get startled that easily. My first reflex was to grab on to something and the closest thing for me to grab was Raphael's arm. Once I realized what I did, I quickly let go and mumbled an awkward apology.

"Can I pick 'em? Or can I pick 'em?" Casey boasted.

"They sure don't make 'em like that anymore…" Leo agreed.

And all talk about the movie was ended when Mikey said, "Awww! The popcorns gone!"

"I can't imagine where it all went. Mikey." Raph grumbled at his brother.

"I was hungry. But now I'm really really hungry!"

Don had the perfect solution to this problem, "I think its time for, oh I don't know…. An ice cream run!" Cheers and shout of joy erupted threw the lair. I wish I could have joined in with their enthusiasm, but I was kind of tired after the movie. I told them I'd rather stay and go on to bed.

"Are you sure?" April asked me.

"Yeah, you guys can go on with out me. I'm really sleepy…" I assured her, "I'd rather just go to sleep."

"If your sure….."

"She said it was fine!" Mikey said impatiently, "Can we please go get ice cream now!"

They all started out the door and into the elevator to the surface. "If you need anything, we all have our shell cells," Leo told me before stepping threw the doorway. Raph gave me a worried look before following his brother. I waved bye and smiled to all of them, "I'll be fine guys. Enjoy your ice cream."

"We will!" Mikey called as the doors closed.

The truth was I wasn't really that tired, but I haven't had any time all to myself in awhile. I love the guys, I really do, but that doesn't mean I wasn't looking forward to the quiet time. I started to the kitchen to make some more of that popcorn stuff, since Mikey didn't share. I stopped when heard a bubbling sound. I looked over at the pond in the middle of the lair and it WAS bubbling. Why would the water be bubbling? I walked over to get a closer look. As I leaned in the water suddenly started to rise and covered the floor of the lair, getting my feet wet. Then I felt myself start to sink, slowly at first, but as I struggled I felt myself going under faster. I tried to scream, but before I knew it was surrounded in darkness.

**Raph POV**

"I scream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!"

"You say that again and I really am gonna scream!"

Mikey was being loud and annoying as usual. He shoveling his banana split in his mouth like it was his last meal and he talked with his mouth full, "It's to bad Fiurri had to miss out on this delicious frozen goodness."

"She said she was tired, Mikey." said April, "A girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Speaking of, " Don interjected, "Has anyone else noticed that Fiurri seems kindda down lately?"

Mikey looked at Don questionably, "What do you mean? She sure didn't look that tired during the movie," Mikey had that tone in his voice, " Right Raphie?"

"What the shell are you yappin' about now, Mikey?"

"I'm just saying, she looked pretty happy clinging to your arm during all the shoot out scenes." Mikey put his ice cream down and grabbed my forearm with both hands and made his voice as mockingly high pitched as possible, " Oh Raphael! Protected me!"

"Get off of me!" I jerked my arm way and gave him a wack upside the head, "And Fiurri does NOT talk like dat."

I'm getting real sick of Mikey bringing stuff like this up every chance he gets. It's really starting to tick me off. So what if she grabbed me arm? So what if couldn't concentrate on the movie because she was sitting really close to me? So what if it took all my effort and control not to let my heart leap out of my chest every time she made physical contact? There was no way I was going to admit to any of that. As far as I'm concerned it wasn't anyone's business, and I was going to keep it that way.

I was about to yell at Mikey some more, but he got his shell saved when Don spoke again, "I'm serious you guys! She's been kindda mopey lately… Am I really the only one who's noticed?"

No Don. You weren't. I noticed it too, awhile ago. She hasn't been acting like herself. She's ways been eager for action and jumped at even the slightest chance that she would get to knock a few heads. She loves to spar with us because she thinks ninjitsu is an interesting and amazing form of fighting (As she put it). But these past few days she seems to have lost all her usual energy. She hasn't be sparing, she been avoiding any kindda conflict, and she keep starring off into space like she's deep in thought about something.

"I noticed it too, Don." Of course Leo noticed. Nothin' gets past our 'fearless leader'. "I think she might be homesick."

That would explain how she's been acting, but I get the feelin' that there's more to it than that. "She told me she had some kind of nightmare a few -" Leo stoped inn mid-sentence as he turned around in lighting speed caught what looked like some kindda kunai knife between both of his hands before it could slit his head open.

**Cliffhanger! Cuz I'm evil! New chapter will up soon as possible.**

**On a different note: I was thinking about writing a story with an OC for Mikey. Cuz I know he gets lots of love, but in my opinion it's not enough! And because I had an idea for a girl for him that I want to bring to life. It wont be a big long well thought out story like this one though. More like a bunch of cute one shots that all go together. Don't worry, It wont take up a lot of my attention. This story will still be my priority. I just think it would be nice to have something cute to write on the side when I'm bored or having writers-block. So, any Mikey fans that would be interested in reading it?**

**Tell me if so!**

**Reviews are loved!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/: I'm back! Woo! So busy busy busy over here! Lots of stuff I had and still have to do! But I finally have some time to sit and write. And am very happy.**

**TMNT 2012 Series is premiering in September! I'm actually very excited! I was really skeptical at first, but after seeing all the preview clips and trailers I can't wait! The animation is WWAAYYYY better than I thought it was gonna be. The character designs look pretty cool (Except for Don. Not crazy about it, but he could be really adorable if they animate it right) So, over all I'm pretty happy with the new series so far. Still have to watch it to be sure though! **

**Well, that's enough out of me. Hope you like the chapter!**

I'm not sure what I was expecting. To drown, to suffocate, or maybe end up in another dimension. I have to say I wasn't expecting to end up on one of the cities roof tops. It was still night time and the sky was clear enough to see the stars. What is going on here? Did I just dream that up? Did I just sleep walk up here?

"Nice of you to join me."

I spun around and found my self face to face with a man I'd never seen before. He was well built, at least a foot and a halt taller than myself. He dressed in all black with a mask covering all of his face except for his eyes, which were a bright gold color. He carried two spears with 3 blades each on his back.

"Who are you?" I asked getting into a defensive fighting stance.

"Your opponent," he told me simply.

"Opponent?"

"Yes. This is a universal challenge that I requested."

"Why me? Do I even know you?"

"I'll answer your questions if, and only if you beat me in fair combat."

I didn't like his tone, "And if I refuse?"

"Then your life is forfeit."

That wasn't an option. "Fine. I accept your challenge, who ever you are."

"Excellent," He said as he reached behind himself for one of his spears. I instantly tensed up and readied myself for an attack. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. Instead of attacking me with it, he tossed it to me. I caught it and I must've had a dumbfounded expression on my face because he bowed to me and said, "I am not without honor. I will not attack an un-arm warrior." He took the other spear in his hands and readied himself as well.

"You may have the first move," His voice was deep and steady, I could tell that honesty rang true in his words. There was something about the words themselves that sounded very familiar. As though I've heard them once before.

**Raphs POV**

This joker in the red mask is really starting to tick me off. He just thinks he can come out of nowhere and make Leo go along with his "Universal Challenge" like he owns the place. They guy isn't even fighting fair! And to make things worse, this other bozo with the fancy water tricks is keepin' us from helping him. Master Splinter says that the only thing we can do is cheer him on and believe in him. I know Leo can take care of himself and I know that he can beat this guy. But it just really gets under my shell to know that if he does need help, I'm not allowed to give it to 'em. Leo and the goon in the mask were fighting on the bridge and things aren't looking good for my bro right now. Master Splinter put a hand on my shoulder.

"It is hard to watch my son, I know. But we must."

"Sensei, isn't there anything we can do!" asked Donnie.

Splinter paused for a minute, "Yes, there is." He turned to the clown with the fan, "As family members, we claim right of attendance."

"….So granted," he answered. He waved his fan and the next thing I knew we were on the bridge. The Ultimate Ninja was flat on his back and Leo was the one standing.

"Woah! This isn't how we left things!" said Mikey.

Apirl was grinning from ear to ear, "Change is good!"

"Yo! You go Leo!" Casey the big bone head cheered.

Leo looked like he had this in the bag as he walked over to his opponent who was still makin' best friends with the concrete. That's what it looked like anyway. When Leo got close enough he threw some kind of greed dust in Leos eyes and started attacking while he couldn't see! I really hate this guy. I wish I was the one fighting him instead of Leo. With every blow the Ultimate Ninja dealt, Leo took another step back. He was getting closer and closer to the edge. Until the no good-dirty-rotten-cheating- son of a bitch pushed him right over the side!

"NO! Leo!" I shouted,

The air erupted with the maniacal laughter of Leos challenger.

**Fiurri POV**

My challenger was very strong and very skilled, but he was holding back. I felt he wasn't giving his all. Which, to be honest, made me feel a little insulted. If he went threw the trouble of challenging me, why isn't he trying harder to me beat me? Well, that's fine with me. If he's not going give everything he's got, then I will. The sooner I kick his butt, the sooner I get my answers, and sooner I can get back the lair. Everyone is probably back by now and wondering where I am. I don't want them to worry about me. We had been fighting for a while now. It could've been minutes or it could've been hours, I couldn't tell. I was at a slight disadvantage due to my lack of still with spear weapons , but it was better than nothing. The sound of steel crashing against steel rang in my ears with every strike and blow either blocked or deflected. I knew there was something faintly familiar about his fighting style, like I'd seen it before. It doesn't matter there was no use wondering about it now, I'd get my answers after I win. It was time to get serious. I quickly dodged the blade on his weapon and counter attacked. I knocked him off his feet a sweep kick and gabbed at him with a lot of force, more force than what I had been using so far. Before my blade made contact with his flesh he got back on his feet and put a good 8 feet between us. I jerked my spear out from the ground and got in my stance once again. We were glaring each other down now. I was expecting him to lunge at me or make a move, but he just…..chuckled.

"Finally getting serious now are we?"

"That depends. Are you done wasting my time with your stalling tactics?"

He took his spear and stuck in the ground next to his feet and put his fist up. A gesture requesting hand to hand combat, "Why don't you come and find out?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I copied his movements, putting my weapon in the ground also. I smiled back, "Gladly." I charged him closing the space he put between us and went for a few punches and kicks. He dodge every one of them with ease then landed a right hook across my left cheek, making me stumble back a few feet. So he was faster than he was letting on….I think he even made me bleed. I lifted my hand to wipe the blood from my chin but I noticed something, my cheek now felt really cold. I touched it with my finger tips. _Frost? _I had frost on my cheek! This guy was a Fridgian? I don't have the time to stop and think about it, I need to keep fighting. We exchanged punched and kicks once again, only this time, I was the one dodging and he was the one getting hit.

I don't get it, what could a Fridgian want with me? What could he possibly gain by fighting me? Last time I checked, the Pironian and Fridgian empire were on good terms. What is going on here! I hate this being left in the dark crap! For all I know this guy could be a nobody with nothing of any importance to me and he's just wasting my time. He dodged my next punch and for an execution kick to my head but I dodged it. If you can call it dodge, I barely had to move because he aimed too high.

Wait.

His kick was….too high.

_Too high…_

The wheels in my head slowly turned, and then, it finally clicked. I know exactly who he is.

**AN: Cliffhanger again! Mawhahahahahaha!**

**I know it was kinda short, but I'm sort on time over here. Next Chapter will be up soon! : )**

**Review please, I need motivation! X D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! Okay, so this was suppose to be at the end of the last chapter. But for some reason it didn't show up when I posted chapter 9 and I didn't notice until my friend pointed it out to me yesterday. I found the problem and fixed it so it shouldn't happen again. Now normally I would just add this to the beginning of Chapter 11, but after put it in it's own document I saw it was long enough for a short chapter and thought, What the hell? So here's a short little thing of a chapter to hold you over til chapter 11. A lot of stuff is going to be reveled chapter 11, so it'll be pretty long. And I'm pretty excited about it!**

**Raph POV**

"Splinter-san, you have trained your students well. I salute you." The giant in the golden mask bowed to Master Splinter and he bowed back. Leo won the challenge. It wasn't much of a surprise considering his opponent was dishonorable cheater, I was still happy and excited for him. I hate to admit it but, he was amazing. A few close calls, but amazing none the less. 'His highness' turned to Leo, "You have fought well young one, and won honorably." I didn't have to look at Leo to know he was smiling.

"Once many generations ago," His Highness said, "We visited this dimension, the people here took us to be goblins and tanguu. But we endowed a chosen few with the first gifts of the art of ninjitsu. You carry that tradition well, even better ….than my own son. My son and I must go home now." He turned to the guy with the fancy fan, "I believe there is another mach that requires you attention, Gougi."

Gougi bowed, "Yes your highness."

And with that he twirled his fan and sent the Father and Son duo back to where ever it is they came from. I'm glad that's over, I just wanna go home and got to bed and pretend this never happened.

"If you don't mind me asking, what other mach?"

Don just HAD to ask, didn't he?

"A challenged was issued to the former princess of the Pironian empire."

Wait. What did he just say!? "Fiurri!?" We all gasped.

"But, isn't she back at the lair?" Mikey asked.

Leo already had his cell out and to his ear, "She isn't answering her shell cell."

I turned to Gougi, "Take us to where ever Fiurri is or I'm gonna-!"

"Raphael!" Master Splinter interrupted me.

"Attendance granted."

One fan wave and a swim through magic water later we were on a roof top on the opposite side of town. We were in another dome, to keep us from stepping in, just like with Leo. What I saw there the glass like water was Fiurri duking it out with some guy in a mask. What is it with all these guys and friggin' masks!? Guess I shouldn't be talkin' because me and my brothers wear masks. But at least ours only cover our eyes and not our entire face!

Fiurri noticed our presence and turned to look at us, which left her open for a punch square in the jaw, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground.

"You should let yourself get distracted like that."

I couldn't see, but somehow I just knew that bastard was smirking under that mask. I growled and punched the clear wall that was only thing keeping me from ripping this guys head off. "I'd like to give **him** a right hook in his jaw and see how **he** likes it!" I said loudly. Leo put a hand on my shoulder, "Raph, you need to try and calm down. Getting worked up isn't going to help…"

"Yeah Bro, besides, Fiurri's tough. Our girl can take care of herself!" Mikey chimed in.

I let out a sigh, "I know… But there's something about that guy that just ticks me off whenever I look at him! And it's not just because he's fighting Fiurri, there's something else about him."

Leo looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted when we all heard Fiurri speak, "You think you're so clever, don't you?" She was up on her feet again and ready for action, "You might as well lose the mask, I know who you are Clareion."

Wait. What? She KNEW this guy?

"Aww… You're no fun." The guy who we now knew to be 'Clareion' said before taking off his mask, "What gave me away?"

His skin was…. Blue. Not like a bright sky blue, but a light blue. It reminded me of ice. He had snow white hair that was slicked back with a few stray pieces of bangs hanging in his face. He also had the most irritating smirk on his face that I'd ever seen. I hope Fiurri knocks his teeth out.

"You really should learn to aim lower with your kicks," Fiurri answered. She had on a smirk of her own, "One would think you'd learn you lesson the first time we fought."

He shrugged with that stupid smile on his face, "Old habits die hard."

If they knew we were there, they didn't show it. They were both way to focused on each other.

"Man, Who **is** this guy!?" I asked frustrated.

Leo was the first to voice a guess, "An old sparing partner?"

Then Don, "A member of an enemy alien race that doesn't like pironiens?"

"An ex-boyfriend?"

We all gave Mikey a look.

"What?" He asked, "It could happen!"

Ignoring Mikey and his stupidity, I turn my attention back to the fight.

"It doesn't matter," Clareion said. "You realizing who I am just means I don't have to hold back!"

He swung his arm like he threw something, but he didn't have anything in his hand a minute ago, did he? He moved so fast I almost couldn't resister what was happening. I darted my gaze where Fiurri was standing. At her feet and a few meters behind her, stuck in the solid contrite roof of the building we were standing on were…. Ice shards? This guy can make ice daggers fly outta nowhere? Fiurri looked like she didn't even move. She was starring dead at him with this look on her face that I couldn't really get a read on. She looked serious, but void of any emotions. She was holding one of the ice shards in her hand directly in front of her chest. She stopped it just before it could pierce her heart. Then with a matter of fact tone in her voice she said, "Learned a few new tricks I see…."

With a squeeze of her hand the piece of she was holding shattered and fell to the ground with a sound that closely resembled falling glass. And just like that, when the last piece of ice hit the ground, she was on the move. Note to self: When watching Fiurri kick butt, don't blink. You'll end up missing something. One second she was 20 feet in front of ice man here, and the next there was less than a four foot gap between them! She was about go for a punch square in the jaw, so naturally he went to block it, but Fiurri pulled her punch before it could make contact. Instead she jump clear over him with… an invisible flying dragon? Where'd she learn that move? Once she was behind him she let lose with a round house kick to his spine, sending him flying forward and landing flat of his face.

"….So have I."

**Told you it was short. Sorry bout that… Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Clareions' name is pronounced "Clair-ee-on".**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ Hey guys! Its been way too long! I'm so so so so sorry! I've been having computer problems lately. By lately, I mean the last few months. Infact, I still am. Im writing this on my moms computer which is why its not nearly as long as its suppose to be. I'm in a hurry because my mother needs this computer back soon, but I figured you guys have waited for an update long enough. I'm sorry not all questions are answered yet like I said they would be, but they will be soon! I promise!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this little update and hopefully I'll be able to update fast next time. Reviews are loved and appreciated! 3**

**Raph POV**

Have you ever been in the same room with a few people that gave you the feeling they know something you don't? Like they have their own little private, silent joke that they won't let the rest of the room in on? Well, that's what it's starting to feel like watching this Jack Frost reject and Fiurri fight. At first it just seemed like they were just having a match like Leo and the Ultimate Ninja jerk, but the longer the match went on, the more the atmosphere seemed to change. They both had these smirks, like they weren't taking this seriously anymore. Fiurri looked like she was actually having fun. I mean, she looked so much more alive than she had been these past few weeks, she looked so full of energy again with that fire in her eyes that I missed seeing.

Damn it! Why is she all happy _now _of all times? What so special about this guy!? She obviously knows him, but from where? How long as she known him? Why is he here? Why can **he **put a smile on her face when none of us could… when _**I**_ couldn't?

"Ahg!" Ice guy punched Fiurri square in the nose. She was covering her nostrils with hand, but that didn't cover the fact that she was bleeding from it. A lot.

"Sorry," He said with the most irritating sneer I had ever seen. "Did I hit you to hard…?" He was mocking her now, but that didn't seem to faze her at all. She just gave him a sinister smile as she pulled her hand away from her face, revealing a thick trail of blood running all the way down to her chin and dripping on her cloths. My brothers cringed and let out a few "that's gotta hurt"s and Mikey even let out an "Eeewwww".

"I'm still standing, aren't I?" She laughed, "I'd say you didn't hit hard enough."

"I can fix that."

"Be my guest."

"Gladly."

**Fiurri POV**

My friends were all watching safely from behind the barrier and they looked worried, but they didn't need to be. I had this in the bag, but I couldn't let Clareion know that. I want his defeat to come with out warning, it'll hurt his pride more that way. However, I do suppose it's about time to wrap this up and now's my chance. He took my bait and was charging right at me and showing now signs of slowing down, it was now or never. His right arm is his greatest weapon, its what allows him to make his shards and it's also the only part of him that can change shape. If I take that arm out, I win and it's over.

I stood still and waited for him to get close enough, until it was just the right moment. He was just inches away from making contact to my face with his fist. I quickly ducked and gripped my around his wrist, tripped him as I preformed a reversal step, the pinned him the minute his face hit the cold cement. I still held my tight grip on his right arm, twisting it tighter as he tried to struggle free. At last, with one quick and precise strike to his fragile shoulder joint it was over. There was a distinct snap sound that filled the air with his shout of pain and his arm went limp as a dropped it. With a satisfied smirk on my lips a muttered quietly, "You lose."

"Winner: Fiurri."

With that said the barrier was let down and my friends were freed as what I am assuming to be the referee disappeared. They ran to me with congratulatory smiles and worried eyes. Mikey, of course, was the first to give me a hug. "Was was awesome!" He shouted, "I didn't doubt you for a minute! Ralph on the other hand….."

"Shut up, Mikey!" Ralph growled.

"Just kidding! Ralph didn't doubt you either!"

I smiled, "Thank you everyone. I'm sorry if you were worried."

Leo put a hand on my shoulder, "You're okay and that's all that matters."

"Who is that guy anyway?" Donnie asked, "You obviously know him, and I'm sure we're all a little more than curious."

"That's the understatement of the year…" Raphael grumbled under his breath. He seemed more irritated than usual, maybe I really did worry them too much.

"I apologize… I promise I will explain everything, but first I need some answers of my own…"

I turned to Clareion who was still lying on the ground. I glared down at him, "Get up," I ordered. A few seconds passed before he started to move.

"Still as caring and compassionate as ever, I see…" He sighed as he stood up, rubbing his slowly healing shoulder joint.

"Quit being a baby. You're lucky I didn't rip the whole thing off."

He shot me a smug and irritating smile, "I'll count my blessings then. I must say though," He turned his attention to my friends, "When I heard you were on earth I was expecting you to be in the company of well… humans."

"Why you little…" Raph growled as he reached for his sai. Splinter stopped him buy holding up his walking stick in front of the hot tempered turtle.

"Everyone, this is Clareion, an old friend from home. I apologize for his idiocy in advance, he can't help it."

"Aw… Is that any way to talk about your fiancé?"

All of my friends eyes widened. "YOUR WHAT!?" Raph shouted.

"Ha! See!? I was right!" Mikey cheered, earning a whack up-side the head from Raph.

I did the same to Clareion, "Will you quit saying that!?" I yelled at him, "That engagement was called off a long time ago and you know it!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Instead of 'Called off' , let's use the word... 'postponed'", Clairion said as he ignored my glare. I hate when he tells people we're betrothed because it isn't true, not completly.

"It was nulified when I kicked your sorry the first time, remember?" I scoffed.

He was unphased, "Just because you found a loophole doesn't mean I'm going to give up."

I decied to change this subject, "What are you doing here Clairion? I imagine the crown prince of Fridga would have better things to do than make social visits." His face fell slightly, that means there's no way the reason he's here is to give good news. He quickly droped his care free mind set and became serious.

He let out a sigh, "There has been a declaration of war on our galaxy, and the Fidgian profits say that if this war is allowed to happen, it'll be worse than the times purdge..."

"Than the wha..?" Mikey intrupted.

"The times of purdge was a time when sickness, famine, and war was spred throughout our galaxy. It is considered the darkest time in the history of our galaxy," I explained breifly. I looked up at my old friend, "If what you say is true, then what am I suppose to do? Incase you haven't figured it out but now, I am not a princess anymore. If it's the assisance of the Pironian empire you're looking for, then my brother is the one you should be talking to, not me."

Clairion looked me in the eyes with the up most seriousness and said, "Your brother is the one who made the declaration."

I felt my eyes widen at this statement. I knew my brother was excentric, but I didn't think he was this insaine. Clairion continued, "Appariantly he's made friends with the Triceraton Repuplic. He's demanding the surrender of all sevin worlds of the Planetary Allience, if they don't he's going to launch a full scale assult."

"Again," I clenched my frist at my side in frustration,"What am I supposed to do about it? I am nothing but a banished princess now, there is nothing I can do! I have no power over what the Pironian Empire does or does not do... I am sorry..."

"That," My ice blooded friend reached into one of this pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "My friend is where you are wrong." The handed it me.

I carfuly unfolded the worn peice of partchment and read the first few lines, "I-Is this... Is this what I think it is?" Donnie and Mikey stepped behind me to look over my shoulder.

"What? What is it!?" Mikey asked me in suspense. I didn't get the chance to answer him myself because Clairion did it for me.

"It is a letter of succession."

Mikey still looked confused, "What does that mean?"

"What it means," he continued, "Is that Fiurri is the rightful heir to the Pironian empire."


	13. Chapter 13

The news that my father had wrote a letter of sucession was the last thing I expected to hear from Clairion. However, I was more shocked to find out how my old friend came into posesssion of the letter. Clairion had said that the Emporer, my father, was ambushed by my brother along with some of his followers who aslo thought it was time for a change of power. Father was able to escape to Fridga by taking and emergany trasport vessel where he was taken in by his oldest and closest friend, the King of the frozen planet. Unfortunetly, in his escape my father was fately injured...

"I'm sorry..." Clairion looked at me his golden apologetic eyes, "Our healers did everything they could, but..."

I looked away from the sorrow filled gaze of my friend, "It's okay Clairion... I know it wasn't your fault..." '_It's mine...' _I added mentaly.

When I got the news of my brothers crowning back in that Triceraton prison, I knew that in order for it to be so my father had to no longer be living. Back then, I knew my father was dead, but only mentaly. It's different now though, hearing it being said, having Clairion tell me the news himself, and to hear him give me his condolences... It was different. It seemed more real now. My father was no longer on the plane of the living. I suppose a small part of me wanted to believe that he was alive, that he had escaped and was hiding somewhere, waiting for his chance to come find me... but life is never that merciful. Not for me.

"Fiurri..." I turned my attention back to Clairion. His became serious as he looked me in the eyes, "I can't begin to imagin what you're feeling right now... but I didn't just come here to give you this news. I'm here on a mission to bring you back with me."

I was afraid he would say that.

"You are the only hope we have of stopping the war before it can begin. So," Clairion then did something that I had never seen him do to anyone. He kneeled before me, "Fiurri: True Empress and ruler of Piro, I humbly ask for you assistance in putting a end to this war before to has a chance begin."

I could do nothing but stare at him as he kept his head bowed, awaiting for my answer. This wasn't suppose to happen, I was suppose to leave my past behind me and star a new life here on eath. I do not want my home galaxy to fall under war, but I know that there is nothing I could possibly do to stop it. Clairion lifted his head to meet my gaze, "...Fiurri?" I looked to the others, but they all had the same look as Clairion, all of them were waiting for my answer, waiting for me to say yes...

I looked back to my childhood friend, my stomach turned and felt as if I would vomit at any given moment. "I... I can't. I'm sorry..."

Clairion reacted how I expected him to. He stood and instantly begain to try and soften the blow his words had delt on my soul, "I know it's a lot to take in..."

"What exactly do you want me to do once I go with you!?" I snapped before he could finish, "Even if I did go back with my fathers letter, there is no way the people would except me! Incase you've forgotten, I am nothing but a monster! The nightmare that mothers and fathers tell their little ones doesn't exsist so they can sleep at night! I don't even know what my father was thinking when he wrote this, he knows better than anyone what I am..." I stopped for a moment to take a breath, "Knew... He knew better than anyone," I corrected my self.

"Exactly... You father did know you better than anyone. He wrote this because he believed you were destined for greatness. Are you going to let him down?" Clairion spoke and with each word his tone became more and more intense. "Are going to prove everyone that ever looked down on you right!? Because that's not the Fiurri I know! And it isn't the daughter your father knew either."

I couldn't listen anymore. His words were like knives that cut me deep to my very soul, "I ... I need to be alone!"

I turned and I ran. I ran like the coward I was and ignored the cries of my name. No one followed me. I was relieved by that, and at the same time I wanted to cry.


End file.
